Armadura de plata y espada escarlata
by Jazy015
Summary: Las arenas del tiempo han dado un retorno. El mundo ha evolucionado, pero el tiempo está dando un giro drástico. Los cuatro mundos están siendo unidos por alguna razón, y viejos personajes harán aparición. Si el gran devorador quiere a Lloyd, pero éste no es capturado, entonces, ¿qué obtendrá el gran tirano de su nuevo esclavo?
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS

El sol se estaba extinguiendo, la luz dejaba de llegar a los ojos del chico que huía por su vida. El ninja verde corría entre la enorme selva esquivando cada rama, palmera, animal, u obstáculo que se interpusiera.

–¡Espera! –el chico volteaba hacia la persona que corría detrás de él –¡Detente!

Lloyd saltó desde los aires, usando su poder para convertir una moto y salir huyendo.

–¡HEY! –la otra persona hizo lo mismo. Espantando por completo al ninja dorado.

–¡Alejate de mi! –gritó este mientras seguía conduciendo –¡No puede ser que puedas hacer eso! ¡Soy el maestro del spingitsu! ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar un poder igual?

–¡No es lo que crees! –la persona que tenía detrás agrandó los ojos y detuvo la moto para no caer en lo que tenía enfrente.

Un acantilado.

Lloyd logra frenar a tiempo, para ver lo que pasaba enfrente suyo.

–Padre… –Garmadon había sido capturado, y éste lo único que pedía, era que su hijo huyera.

_No puedo hacer eso _

El chico bajó de la moto, y de sus manos empezó a surgir una esfera de energía para la enorme maquina en forma de dragón.

–¡Lloyd! –la persona que anteriormente lo seguía, lo había empujado. Una serpiente mecánica rodeo la pierna de la persona desconocida, para después ver su rostro…

–Corre –la chica de su mano salió una esfera de luz casi igual a la del ninja dorado. Pero ésta lo aventó contra el mismo ninja, llevándolo a otra parte de su universo, si no es que a otra dimensión –Corre… Lloyd… corre


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

La luna era lo único que había aquella noche de paz. Los ninjas dormían en el pequeño departamento que habían rentado con su propio dinero ganado de la escuela para niños buenos.

Sara se había rehusado en ser la alcaldesa de Ninjago, desde que su padre murió, no hace otra cosa más que ayudar en la escuela de su infancia y… recibir ofertas de trabajo de la compañía _Industrias Borg. _

–¿No puedes dormir? –Nya la había encontrado en la pequeña alacena del departamento

–No –dijo la chica viendo un sobre con el sello de Industrias Borg.

–No sabía que mostrabas interés por la tecnología –dijo la samurái con una sonrisa

–Se mucho sobre robótica y esas cosas –dijo la rubia viendo la luz que se reflejaba por la ventana –pero nunca me han sido de interés, y desde la muerte de papá, Cyrus Borg me ha pedido que trabajara con él, gracias a que fue un gran amigo de mi padre…

–Y ¿por qué no te fuiste con tu hermana?

La rubia suspiró por lo bajo y se limitó a contestar.

–Porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y aunque yo sea una elfo. No quiere decir que todo lo de mi raza sea para mi… –se muerde el labio inferior y exhala con fuerza –nada de lo que hay ahí me puede ayudar, ya que nada de eso me hace sentir completa y yo…

–Extrañas a Lloyd –completo la frase la castaña, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y resoplara

–¿Ese inútil? ¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta? –maldice por lo bajo para ya no dirigirle la mirada a la castaña –Es un presumido, alardea demasiado, se cree muy importante y es un inútil de primera. Pudo haber salvado el mundo una vez, pero te apuesto a que no sabe lavar sus propios calzones.

Nya ríe a carcajadas y la otra chica la imita.

–Puede que tengas razón–sonríe de lado sin dejar de ser amable –y bueno, todos decimos eso por la manera en que se miran… como aquella vez que, pues… bueno… en el barco –haciendo memoria –en el inframundo él…

–Calla –la ninfa le tapa la boca con una de sus manos y mirándola con una seriedad que mataría a cualquiera más que mil palabras –Si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor calla

Nya no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla por un instante. Ya que, había recordado algo…

–Te pareces a Jazz –ambas chicas se separan, pero el comentario de la samurái había sorprendido a la ninfa

–Ella era mi ídolo –el silencio rondó el ambiente, y para calmarlo, Nya decidió darle fin.

–Bueno, ya es tarde, y creo que considerando el evento de mañana, podrías decirle al Señor Borg lo que piensas sobre su solicitud

Nya le guiña un ojo a la rubia en lo que ésta la acompañaba a su dormitorio.

–Pero yo no quiero trabajar ahí…

–¿De verdad? –Sara se había limitado a no responder. No quería hablar sobre ese tema –Como sea, Sara, por el momento solo trata de dormir. Muchos de nosotros nos gustaría tener una oportunidad como la tuya, sobre todo lo que se refiere a mí y a Jay, que nos gusta lo mismo. Solo piensa en tú futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que diría Tania, si estuviera aquí contigo

Tania era una bruja que alguna vez en la vida de los ninjas, influenció a tal grado de darles una nueva perspectiva en su mundo. Fue gracias a ella el que Sara hubiera llegado hasta donde ella se encuentra. Es gracias a esa bruja, por el cual Sara se ha convertido en una nueva ninja, a pesar de que cuando la conoció, solo tenía 11 años.

–Buenas noches, Nya –la rubia se alejo de su compañera hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una foto resplandeció gracias a la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana. Era la foto de todos en el barco de batalla, tan felices, todos normal. Era en un mundo diferente al actual, donde Tania, y Jazz seguían con ella.

Ahora una de ellas estaba muerta y otra en cambio ya no se sabe si sigue con vida o paró en el mismo destino que su amiga.

–Mañana será un largo día…

* * *

El camión estaba lleno. Los niños se habían sentado cada quién a su puesto.

–¿Por qué no vamos en el ultra dragón? –Preguntó uno de los alumnos con irritación –¿O en el viajero ultrasónico?

–Porque… esos no tienen uno de estos –Cole toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar –Está de lujo ¿no? Tengo un micrófono y soy el maestro de ceremonias, el poderoso… ¡Cole!

Sara se cubre la cara al ver las tonterías de baile del ninja negro, pero escuchar a uno de los alumnos, le provocó una risotada.

–El señor Cole es lo peor

–Te escuché niño

El ninja negro se sienta junto a uno de los chicos, y estos empezaron a conversar.

–¿Enserio volveremos a la ciudad? –preguntó Kai con incomodidad –No hemos vuelto desde… aquello

–El ayer, se ha ido. El mañana aun no llega –Sara suspira, otro de los discursos del Sensei Wu –Solo tenemos el hoy, si no, esa oferta caduca –señala al frente –Ponte en marcha, Nya

–¡a la orden, sensei!

–Señorita Sara –una alumna de anteojos miraba a la sensei con interés – ¿Por qué se vino a sentar con nosotros y no con los ninjas?

Sara abrió la boca para gesticular algo, pero se limitó a callar cuando observó a los ninjas conversar cómodamente.

Era cierto, ella nunca se sentaba con ellos, había pocas veces en que entraba en una discusión con todos ellos. Con la única persona que podía hablar bien era con Nya, pero incluso antes de que Tania y Jazz desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, nunca ha podido entrar a su círculo social.

–No lo sé, digo, son hombres –señala a los ninjas que hacen tonterías –Míralos, son unos inmaduros, son peor que Lloyd

–Pero si el joven Lloyd es tan apuesto –la niña hizo ademán de enamorada, y eso empalagó a la rubia –Por cierto, ¿no se supone que usted y Lloyd no están juntos?

Eso fue el colmo.

–No –contestó a secas la rubia que se encontraba cruzada de brazos –Y si sigues insistiendo en que hable, les bajare puntos en mi materia por meterse en lo que no les incumbe

La alumna traga saliva y se aleja de ella en lo que todos hablaban en voz baja.

–Es una maestra muy mala, da más miedo que el profesor Cole

–Agg… –acomodó un codo en la orilla de la ventana en lo que seguía observando el paisaje. A lo lejos pudo ver la ciudad Ninjago. Y eso fue suficiente para sentir un poco de nostalgia.

* * *

En lo que el camión conducía por las calles de aquella nueva ciudad, Sara sintió que ahí ya no era su hogar. Era tan diferente a comparación de casi un año. Todo ahí ya había cambiado.

–¡Bienvenidos a ciudad nueva ninjago! –Habló una voz que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad –¡El futuro es lo que forjamos!

–Wow… –Nya observaba a su alrededor con interés y un poco de intimidación –pero si solo dejamos la ciudad por un rato…

El camión viró. Un claxon sonó por las calles y el auto bus chocó contra otro automóvil.

–¡Ag! ¿Quién sigue usando ruedas hoy en día! –dijo el chofer con molestia –¡sigan el programa!

–Descuide, lo sacaremos –Cole intervino con una sonrisa –Hora de usar los músculos a la antigua

Cole había levantado el camión, cuando una voz mecanizada se escuchó por su espalda.

–Aun lado, transeúnte

–¿A quién llamas... transeúnte?

Todos caminaron a la entrada, y Zane, ayudó a aclarar lo que el robot quiso decir.

–Al parecer nuestra ayuda no es apreciada

–Bueno –dijo el Sensei Wu –Yo prefiero viajar a la vieja usanza, a pie, además… ya sabemos muy bien a donde vamos

Sara al bajar del camión, vio el enorme edificio de Industrias Borg.

–Pff… claro, lo dice el anciano porque nos estrellamos enfrente del edificio

Y siguió caminando.

* * *

–Bienvenidos a Industrias Borg –una nindroide bajaba las escaleras sin despegar la mirada de los invitados –Soy Pixal, la asistente primaria externa interactiva de Cyrus, lamento que hayan sufrido un accidente de tránsito.

–Wow –Cole intervino –parece que las noticias vuelan

–Todo en la ciudad Nueva Ninjago está automatizado e interconectado, su anticuado autobús estará listo pronto–Observó a Zane que tenía justo enfrente –Tú eres Zane, un androide como yo, ¿qué es lo que Zane significa?

–Que defiendo la paz, la libertad y el valor entre todo lo que na…

–¡Se refiere a tu nombre! –Jay lo miraba como un tonto –Tonto

–_Sí, Zane _–pensó la rubia con una sonrisa –_Eres un tonto _

–Creo que… simplemente soy Zane

–_¿Los robots se pueden sonrojar? _–Sara enarcaba una ceja mirando la escena de forma divertida –_Ternurita_

–¿Permiso para escanear?

–_Debo admitir que este amor es demasiado raro…_

–Am… Permiso… concedido

–Mira eso –Jay susurraba al oído de Nya –Zane tiene una admiradora

En lo que todos reían en voz baja, Sara prestaba atención lo que la androide hacía.

–Tu hardward es obsoleto y tu procesador es incompatible con el nuestro –termina de escanearlo para así verlo a los ojos –Curioso, todos nuestros androides recargamos nuestra batería, pero extrañamente no puedo localizar tu fuente de energía –hace una pausa para así verlo con detalle –¿qué te impulsa?

–Pues... ah… ah… eso… no lo sé

–El señor Borg quiere ver a los ninjas en el piso cien –dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar –los otros pueden seguirme en el resto del recorrido

Sara había suspirado de alegría, al parecer se había librado del señor Borg.

–Usted también debe ir con los ninjas

La ninja rubia se había detenido para ver directamente a la nindroide.

–¿Ah? Este… yo… ¿para qué querría verme el señor Borg?

–Usted ha negado cada solicitud que le hemos enviado para que sea parte de la corporación de Industrias Borg. Nos gustaría informarle que la oferta está en pie, pero en sí, el Señor Borg no quiere verla solo por el contrato. Es mucho más importante de lo que se pueda imaginar

Cada movimiento facial provoca que Sara sienta algo extraño en la columna, como si le diera cosa ver cada expresión inhumana de aquel robot.

–_Por lo menos Zane parece más humano…_

Suspira. Asiente con la cabeza y camina con pereza al ascensor, donde casi todos estaban adentro. Excepto Zane.

–Oye ¡Zane! –Cole gritó en el ascensor –¿No vienes?

Zane estaba más que embobado viendo a la nindroide irse. Hasta que repara en sus compañeros y corre hacia ellos.

Sara aun no había llegado al ascensor, y estuvo a punto de cerrarse, de no ser que ella lo detuvo antes de que se cerrara la maldita puerta.

–Estúpida puerta –dijo en voz baja mientras entraba con los ninjas y se limitaba a hablar en voz baja

–¿Sara? ¿También te pidieron que vieras al señor Borg?

–La razón por la que estoy aquí es muy diferente a la de todos ustedes –dijo con un toque elevado de ego –Industrias Borg me ha ofrecido un lugar elevado en la empresa y quiere contratarme

–¡¿Contratarte?! ¡Wow! –Gritó Jay de alegría –¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso? ¡Pudiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad! ¡Podrías hacerte rica!

Sara se sonroja por los halagos de Jay, pero se limita a observar a otra parte.

–Yo no sabía que tenías talento para la tecnología –dijo Zane con amabilidad

Eso era una buena observación.

–En realidad soy buena con las tecnologías que tengan relación con recursos Naturales –dijo en voz baja y soltó un suspiro –desde niña era prodigio para crear maquinas que tuviera algo en especial que permitiera el ahorro de energía o evitara cualquier tipo de contaminación con el medio ambiente. Es por eso que Industrias Borg quiere contratarme.

–Lo que yo daría porque me contrataran…

Sara miró a Jay con una sonrisa y suspiró por lo bajó.

–No es nada del otro mundo, aunque en realidad vine para decirle al señor Borg que niego por última vez (y es la definitiva) la oferta de trabajo

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Jay la toma por los hombros y la agita –¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Sabes lo que muchos darían por estar en este lugar?! ¡¿Eh?!

Sara solo gesticulaba cosas incoherentes gracias a que Jay no la dejaba hablar.

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, déjala –Kai la separa de su mejor amigo para que pudiera respirar –No es su culpa, ella no quiere trabajar aquí, es de las mías –voltea para dirigirse a ella –en lo personal, yo odio la tecnología

–¡Kai! –Jay llevó sus manos al rostro de la desesperación –¡Tu odias todo!

–¡No es verdad! ¡Amo el arte antiguo! ¡La lucha antigua! ¡Amo la historia de los ninjas y de nuestro país!

–¡Eso es demasiado aburrido!

–Yo opino que es algo noble

–Yo opino que… en realidad me da igual

Jay grita a los cuatro vientos.

–¡Ustedes son muy aburridos! ¡No se interesan por la tecnología! –Zane se cruza de brazos –Bueno, a excepción de ti, Zane. Tú eres un nindroide

–Como sea –Sara bufa de la exasperación –No me importa lo que piensen, yo solo quiero acabar con todo este mal entendido e irme

Todos la miraron atentamente, ellos no eran tan cercanos a Sara, y era por eso el que se preocupaban por ella.

* * *

–El señor Borg cree que la tecnología es la clave para realizar nuestros sueños –una vez que la compuerta fue abierta, los alumnos empezaron a recorrer el área de Turistas

En lo que caminaban, nuevas actualizaciones se daban a conocer. Como mega pantallas donde se podían ver a los jugadores virtuales peleando como ninjas, aunque en realidad las personas se encontraban sentadas y con un neuroprecesador.

–¡Wow! ¡Excelente!

–Incluso ahora, trabaja en un D.G verso en el que el jugador se escaneara digitalmente llevando al juego a otro nivel

En lo que seguían a Pixal caminando por todo el recorrido, una de las alumnas llamó a Nya su atención.

–¡Wow! ¡Tienen una consola de la pareja perfecta!

–¿Qué? –la samurái empezó a acercarse pareciéndole divertido lo que escuchaba –¿Qué es lo que hace?

–Es de lo más avanzado, encuentra a la pareja perfecta con resultado garantizado –las niñas se acercaron a la consola para ver más de cerca la pantalla –pruebe señorita Nya

–Dudo que una maquina pueda saber lo que…

La maquina fue activada.

–Hola Nya –habló la voz computarizada –eres una joven mujer independiente, y segura, que se rehúsa a estar en un club de hombres –varios corazones empezaron a encenderse –analizando pareja, AHORA

–Claro que va a ser el Señor Jay –todas parecían ansiosas por saber de quién se trataría, pero en vez de quién se trataba, Nya dio varios pasos atrás con cara de espanto

–Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie…

* * *

–Yo creía que los ninjas entrarían por la ventana –un hombre sonriente detrás de su escritorio veía a los ninjas con una enorme sonrisa –no que usarían el ascensor

Jay suspiraba de alegría.

–¡Qué emoción! ¡Usted es…!

–¿Cyrus Borg? –el hombre se sintió incomodó –am… sí, desafortunadamente cuando mis padres me dieron ese nombre… mi futuro en la tecnología estaba am… –dio unos pasos a un lado mostrando sus patas mecanizadas simulando una araña –predeterminado

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Sara.

–Ah.. . sí, esto–el señor Borg hacía un ademan tan simple como señalarse a sí mismo –por desgracia, he sido discapacitado toda mi vida, pero es algo que mi mente pudo resolver

Se dio la vuelta para buscar a un ninja en particular.

–Hablando de eso, mi más… sentido pésame, Zane –con sus patas mecanizadas empezó a acercarse –Supe lo de tu padre, él tenía una mente brillante. Se abría adaptado excelente

–Le agradezco –Zane agachó la cabeza aceptando el gesto –pero la pérdida es inevitable

Eso Sara lo entendía perfectamente…

–Ahora… tal vez, pero no… mañana –Cyrus Borg empezó a señalar las computadoras –La tecnología hará lo imposible posible. El único limite de nuestro potencial es… aquello que no podemos soñar

Era la sonrisa de un gran hombre con buenas intenciones, pero Sara sentía algo raro en el aire.

–¿Este no es el lugar donde el gran tirano fue destruido? –Eso era, Kai había dado en el blanco. Justo en lo que ella pensaba, y al centrarse en el científico, vio algo en sus ojos. Sera… ¿Preocupación? –¿Quién soñó con la idea de construir una sede corporativa aquí?

Cyrus Borg fingió nostalgia.

–Que mejor manera de hacerle saber al mal que no nos… acobardaremos ante nadie –dio vuelta para mirar a su alrededor –veo que… o mejor dicho, no veo aquí al ninja dorado

–Ahora está un poco ocupado, pero le diremos que lo visite cuando pueda –Cyrus Borg hizo un ademán negativo, lo que llamó más la atención de la rubia

–_Algo oculta…_

–Me alegra que solo sean los cuatro…

Una vena resalta en la frente de la rubia

–¿Y yo qué? –Cyrus Borg volteo a su espalda donde pudo ver a la rubia cruzada de brazos y con una ceja en alto.

El científico agrandó su sonrisa al ver a la chica.

–¡Wow! De verdad lo siento, Sara… –se rascó la cabeza –Yo… lo siento, no te había visto

–Sí, ya me di cuenta –los demás chicos estaban incómodos, sabían cómo se portaba ella cuando se encontraba enojada –Como sea, solo vine a decirle que rechazo nuevamente su oferta. No pienso trabajar aquí.

–P-Pero, ¡Sara! –El hombre miraba a todas partes con desesperación –la verdad es que nos hace falta alguien con tu intelecto y mentalidad, pero también tengo que decirte algo muy importante respecto a…

–Ya he dicho, no pienso trabajar aquí –la ninja empezó a caminar al ascensor para evitarse una discusión –muchas gracias por su tiempo, pero aquí doy esta conversación por terminada.

Y una vez que llegó al ascensor, dio clic al primer piso.

* * *

Cyrus Borg suspiró con decepción.

–Siempre ha sido así conmigo, incluso desde que era solo una niña

–En realidad incluso es así con nosotros –Kai habló en voz alta mirando hacia el asensor –con la única persona que no es igual es con Lloyd, pero eso es porque ellos de niños eran más cercanos

–¡Ja! –Jay rió en voz alta –Si llamarlos cercanos es que ella le hiciera bulliyng en la primaria, supongo que puede considerarse que más que cercanos

–Bueno… como sea –el científico sonríe intentando alejar aquella mala vibra en el ambiente y traslada sus patas mecánicas al otro lado de aquella habitación –Me gustaría… darles un regalo

–¿Un regalo? –Cole había agrandado una sonrisa –¿Quién se va a negar? ¿Eh? Supongo que no es un pastel, ¿o sí?

El hombre mitad maquina llegó en sus brazos una pequeña estatua que estaba cubiera con una manta y se deshiso de ella de un jalón para que vieran lo que había por debajo.

–¡El futuro es lo que forjamos! –todos los ninjas intentaron poner una buena cara, pero no era lo que se esperaban

–Ah, entonces… No hay pastel –

–Uy… una estatua, enserio… –Kai sonreía solo por cortesía

–¡Wow! ¡Ja! ¿No es genial eso? –el único emocionado, era Jay

–Por favor, protéjalas con su vida –el hombre hablaba en voz baja a los oídos de Kai, como si quisiera ocultar ese secreto de alguien –toda ninjago depende de ello

–Pero ¿qué? –Kai estaba confundido –¿proteger qué?

–Tenían razón… jamás debí construir aquí –Cyrus Borg lo miraba decidió –Deben irse… él nos escucha

Cyrus empezó a caminar devuelta a su escritorio lleno de pánico, y eso despertó un mal augurio en Kai.

–L-Lamento que haya sido breve pero… tengo cosas que inventar –su sonrisa tenía un toque de nerviosismo, pero eso nadie podía notarlo, excepto el ninja rojo –espero que puedan encontrar la salida

–¿Ah? –Cole lo miraba confundido, pero con una sonrisa –¡Oh sí! Lo sé, descuide

Entre los tres ninjas, empezaron a cargar la estatua

–Kai, ¿nos ayudas?

Kai, aun con su semblante lleno de confusión, miró a sus compañeros indecisos y aceptó el ayudarlos aun pensando en lo que dijo el señor Borg.

–¿Ah? Sí… –una vez que estuvieran juntos, empezó a hablar en voz muy baja –oigan… algo extraño le pasa a Borg

–Son extremidades artificiales, Kai –la voz de Jay, como siempre, estaba llena de exasperación cada vez que hablaban de algo malo referente a su mayor ídolo –Se que odias la tecnología, pero no tienes que ser grosero, somos invitados

–Me refiero a que fue sospechoso… parecía austado, dijo que deberíamos protegerlas con nuestra vida

–¿Proteger? –Cole bajaba la estatua con cuidado – ¿A quiénes?

–No lo sé pero… –las puertas del ascensor cerraron de golpe, Kai saltó del susto y la estatua cayó al suelo llegando a romperse.

–Que bien… ¡mira lo que hiciste! –Jay miraba la estatua con desaprobación

–Está hueca… tiene algo adentro –Zane se acercó al interior observando el contenido, pero Cole toma los objetos por él

–¿Pero por qué nos darían nuevos trajes de ninja? –Cole miraba a todos con detalle y empieza a hablar –Oigan, odio admitirlo pero tal vez Kai no se equivoca

–¿Y qué son estas cosas raras? –al alzar aquellos objetos de oro macizo, despertó el sistema de seguridad y empezó a resonar la voz computarizada.

–**¡Tecno-espadas localizadas, capturar! Los asaltantes quédense quietos y soltar las tecno-espadas**

–Primero nos llaman transeúntes ¿y ahora asaltantes?

Zane se dirigió al comando del ascensor intentando arreglarlo.

–Nada funciona, puede ser que se descompuso

–Oigan, estas deben ser las tecno-espadas –Kai miraba los objetos con desconfianza –debemos protegerlas con nuestra vida…

–**Como ustedes gusten. Adiós**

El ascensor empezó a descender con rapidez, provocando que todos terminaran en la parte superior gracias a la gravedad.

–¡Dales las tecno-espadas al ascensor!

Kai miró las espaldas y luego al piso. Dio un salto para darse impulso a la compuerta de a un lado y al lograr salir, sus compañeros lo siguieron con todo y los objetos.

Zane observó el otro ascensor que se acercaba con rapidez. Ambos saltaron evitando una terrible muerte y Cole empezó a entregar sus uniformes.

–Parece ser que dejaremos nuestro empleo

–¡No puede ser! –Jay entraba en pánico –¡los alumnos!

–¡Oigan! –Sara había abierto la compuerta de arriba con el ceño fruncido –¿Pero qué rayos hicieron ahora? ¿Qué fue aquella explosión? –señaló la parte de abajo

–Es mucho que explicar… je, je –todos se rascaban la cabeza.

* * *

El ascensor comenzó a abrirse, una fila de robots enemigos los esperaban en lo que ellos tenían puesto su nuevo traje de combate.

–¿Ah sí? ¡Pues nosotros también tenemos… esto! –Kai apuntó con su arma las maquinas, pero no sucedió nada –¿Qué…? ¡ag! ¡Maldita tecnología!

–¡Cuidado! –Sara arremetió contra uno de los robots manteniéndolos ocupados –¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por los niños!

–¿Y qué pasara contigo? –preguntó Jay mientras miraba a sus compañeros

–¿Yo que sé? ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Solo sigan!

Los ninjas dieron la vuelta hasta encontrarse con otra fila de robots.

–Genial… –Sara maldijo en voz baja en voz baja y tomó con fuerza uno de los robots lanzándolo como proyectil a toda esa fila. Pero era tarde, porque uno había disparado con su rayo láser rompiendo la ventana.

–Oh, oh

Todos salieron volando y solo lograron detenerse con la ayuda de una manguera anti-incendios

–¿Están listos? –Cole se columpiaba con fuerza para atravesar la ventana

–¡No estamos listos!

Todos golpearon la ventana con estruendo, en lo que Sara los observaba en el piso de arriba y mostraba una cara que disimulaba el dolor.

–Auch… –la chica de pronto empezó a escuchar algo. Se acercó a una de las computadoras del edificio y empezó a hackear el sistema.

–Vamos, vamos… –en cuestión de nada, se adentró a las cámaras de seguridad, y empezó a ver algo que la llenó de terror

–¡Imprudente! Trataste de darles lo único posible que podría vencerme… –Sara agrandó los ojos con terror –¿Y creíste que no lo notaria? Además, prometiste darme algo que podría devolverme la vida… ¡un poder igual al ninja dorado!

–Esa vos…

–Me desharía de ti… si no te necesitara todavía. No pienses en volver a traicionarme… ¡Nunca!

El gran tirano.

–¡No, claro que no! –Cyrus Borg temblaba de miedo, era algo que ella nunca había visto en un hombre como él –¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

–La promesa no es suficiente

El virus se adueño de las patas mecanizadas de Cyrus Borg, unas manos gigantes lo tomaron con fuerza y lo arrastraron a una camilla de procesamiento.

–¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no!

No sabía si era su risa, o estaba delirando, pero lo que si sabía Sara respecto a todo eso, es que fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaban haciendo, no era nada bueno.

* * *

**¡Hola gente! ¡Sí! ¡He regresado!**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero si por algo tardaba, era porque el fic iba a hacerlo muy largo**

**Prometo que a la próxima lo haré más corto y sencillo de hacer, porque la historia aun está en proceso, jeje**

**Para todas aquellas que me mandaron sus hermosos reviews, déjenme decirles que muchas gracias ¡Es bueno saber que existen ángeles como ustedes que les encante esta hermosa historia! **

**El próximo fin de semana actualizare, pero como es día festivo aquí en México por lo del 31 de Octubre, y el día del muerto (1 de Noviembre) es probable que no pueda subir, pero lo intentaré. **

**Sí, ya había tardado mi tiempecito en actualizar, pero todo tiene una razón de ser**

**Lamento para las que ya les hice spoiler, pero todo lo que leyeron en este fic, está adaptado a la nueva temporada de Ninjago**

**¡Eso sí! ¡En el siguiente capitulo les diré de qué se trata la cosa con la trama! Creo que a pesar de haber hecho el fic muy largo no fui del todo clara**

**No falta mucho para darles una iluminación sobre lo que se tratara a continuación (eso ultimo rimó)**

**Los dejo, ¡Besos, abrazos, y muchos besos más! **

**¡Los quiero! ¡Espero volver a verlos!**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? **

**Bueno, no importa... (jazz se va a la esquinita) al cabo que ni quería**


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Los niños avanzaban por la sala de construcción mientras Pixal les mostraba cada rincón, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

–Este es el final del recorrido –las maquinas habían sido poseídas por un software maligno, y empezó a manejar todo a su antojo, intentando capturar a los visitantes.

–¡Retrocedan y quédense juntos! –Nya empezó a esquivar todo tipo de obstáculos, salvando a los niños de las enormes pinzas vivientes.

El sensei Wu golpeaba a la nindroide para distraerla, hasta que uno de los estudiantes señaló a una pared.

–¡por allá! ¡Ahí está la salida! –todos los niños empezaron a correr al lugar señalado

–¡No! ¡No rompan la formación! –ahora los niños corrían de vuelta al lugar que vinieron, después de ver como una docena de maquinas querían aplastarlos o en el mejor de los casos, capturarlos.

–¿Por qué los niños nunca me hacen casos? –Nya y el Sensei Wu corrieron a la ayuda de sus discípulos, esquivando rayos láser y saltando sobre la cabeza de todos para golpear a robots que querían lastimarlos.

–¡Ahh! –Nya había resbalado y la maquina eléctrica que los hacía avanzar de forma automática la llevaba a un lugar sin fondo. Y con ayuda del impulsó, saltó al otro lado, llegando a otra maquina eléctrica que la hizo avanzar a maquinas cuya función era exclusivamente aplastar. Y por un pelo, casi pudo haber sido puré de samurái.

* * *

Los chicos habían caído a un pequeño elevador exclusivo para los del servicio de limpieza.

Un robot se encargaba de limpiar una ventana, pero al detectar a los ninjas, sus circuitos verdes cambiaron de color y estaba dispuesto a atacarlos.

De no ser que fue propulsado al abismo con la ayuda de una patada de Cole.

Un rato después, intentando subir hasta el ultimo piso, Kai empezó a hablar.

–Luego Borg dijo que _él _nos escuchaba

–¿De verdad crees que sea el gran tirano? –preguntó Jay un tanto incrédulo

–Pero ¿cómo? –se cuestionó Cole –Si vimos que Lloyd lo venció

–Lo venció, sí –dijo Zane –pero, ¿se puede destruir?

Un reflector los ubicó a todos, viendo que lo que realmente los había encontrado, era una especie de planea-coptero.

–Pues él no… ¡Pero nosotros sí! –la voz de Jay mostraba preocupación

–Cole –Zane miraba decidido a la maquina –lánzame

–¿Disculpa?

–¡Que me lances!

Cole hizo lo que le ordenaron, propulsando al ninja blanco hacia la nave que planeaba atacarlos. Pero con la ayuda de la tecno-espada ahora activada, Zane pudo formatear el sistema.

–¿Qué pasó?

–La tecno-espada debió anular el sistema del planea-coptero –dijo Jay asombrado –¡Zane lo controla!

Todos miraron el planea-coptero de Zane con asombro, y en el fondo, todos sonreían.

–Excelente, lo hizo

* * *

Los niños empezaron a correr siendo protegidos por Nya y Sensei Wu. El más viejo de todos, observó que la ventana estaba cerca, donde por fin encontrarían la salida.

–Todos, ¡Suban a la ventana!

Como una orden bien preparada, todos subieron a una maquina que subía a un nivel al que nadie podía saber con exactitud a donde conducía.

–¡Oh no! –los primeros niños empezaron a correr de vuelta por donde vinieron, ya que, aquel camino, el único lugar al que los conducía, era a un incinerador.

–Ay no… ¿Cómo lo detengo? –Nya observó un interruptor de apagado, y corrió hasta allí, oprimiendo el botón con fuerza con la esperanza de que este funcionara, pero la compuerta del incinerador seguía abierta.

Hasta que un rayo láser disparó al interruptor de energía y las puertas del incinerador se cerraron, salvando a todos los niños.

–Al que llevar a todos al autobús ¡Se me ocurre una idea!–ordenó Kai en voz alta, mientras el planea-coptero se encontraba en posición para llevar a todos los niños a salvo –Vamos niños, ¡Todos a bordo!

Nya, con un pie por la ventana, sintió un agarre en su pie derecha, y una voz autómata.

–Este va a ser el fin del recorrido –Nya patea con fuerza a Pixal, corriendo hacia el planea-coptero ahora en el aire, mientras que la nindroide los observaba desde el edificio.

–¡Rápido, está con ellos! ¡Debemos irnos!

Zane observó desde la ventana a la nindroide que los observaba con decisión, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que se le ordene.

Mientras tanto, Sara observaba desde un piso superior como todos se iban a mantenerse a salvo.

* * *

–Ve cuanto antes a la academia, hermana –ordenó el ninja rojo mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña ser la ultima en subirse al autobús –necesitamos al ninja dorado

–¿Y qué pasara con ustedes? –preguntó la chica evidentemente preocupada

Y el Sensei Wu fue el que respondió

–Hay que proteger a la gente

Los semáforos cambiaban constantemente de color, los automóviles tomaron inteligencia propia, girando sin control, incluso las aspiradoras se habían revelado a sus dueños, y las maquinas de tránsito empezaron a empujar el autobús de los alumnos.

–¡Ninjago! –Cole, volviéndose un tornado arenoso, saltó al otro lado cayendo en el robot que estaba atacando a los alumnos, y aprovechó para arrancar un cable importante de la maquina –Nadie me va a llamar… transeúnte

–Siempre dije que el señor Cole es mi favorito –los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir por la gran hazaña de su profesor y Nya aprovechó la ocasión para conducir de vuelta a un lugar seguro y buscar al ninja dorado.

–Muy bien –todos los ninjas se formaron en círculo, discutiendo la siguiente fase del plan –estas tecno-espadas pueden intervenir sus sistemas

–Bueno, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pequeña… acción de intervención? –Jay parecía más que emocionado

–Zane, Kai, ustedes irán por aire –dijo el Sensei Wu –quiero a Cole y Jay por tierra, y yo haré lo que pueda por la gente

Cole reía del entusiasmo.

–¿Alguien más siente por dentro…? –todos sonreían compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

–¡NINJAGO!

* * *

Sara había corrido por todo el edificio ocultándose de las cámaras de vigilancia. Hasta que una puerta frente a ella fue abierta.

Una luz azul brillaba en aquella cámara, parecía ser una pequeña sala de limpieza.

La joven rubia, caminó directo hacia allí con la esperanza de que no fuera una trampa.

Dio clic al botón y Cyrus Borg apareció en pantalla.

–_Así que descubrieron cómo funcionan las tecno espadas. _

–¿Qué?

–_Deben saber que son muchísimo más importantes de lo que creen_

–Debe decirme algo más que eso…

–_Este, es un mensaje pre-grabado, pero puedo decirles que hace pocas semanas descubrimos un virus que estaba latente en nuestro sistema, el Gran Tirano_

Sara trago saliva, y maldecía en voz baja. Escuchó maquinas pasar a un lado de su puerta, pero no lograron escuchar absolutamente nada.

–_Tienen que sacar las espadas de la ciudad, porque cuando él sepa que las tienen… jamás los dejara ir _–Sara sonreía de lado, era de suponerse –_También les di trajes nuevos, para bloquear el sistema de reconocimiento facial. _

Una pequeña compuerta se abrió por debajo del mensaje, y era un pequeño traje color plata.

–_De saber que esto pasaría, jamás habría construido donde el gran tirano fue destruido. Adiós ninjas y… buena suerte_

* * *

Nya corría por la academia en busca de Lloyd.

–¡Lloyd! –golpeo la puerta de su habitación y empezó a hablar –¡Los ninjas están en peligro, necesitan tu ayu…!

–Ah, hola Nya–el hombre que se hacía titular como el ninja café observaba la tele cómodamente –¿Es increíble? Estaba viendo mi programa favorito, el de "Los perros jui-jitsu" Cuando ¡Bang! La transmisión se cortó de pronto

* * *

Kai recorría la ciudad por aire con la ayuda de un aero-nave ahora formateada por su tecno-espada. Y con la ayuda de un transmisor, empezó a hablarles a todos los ninjas.

–Necesitamos sacar las tecno-espadas de la ciudad

–¿Y qué hay del Sensei? –Preguntó Zane –No podemos dejarlo

–Por allá, iré por él y los veré luego –Kai condujo su nave a la dirección del sensei Wu, quién ocultaba a las personas por el subterráneo, hasta que fue rodeado por docenas de maquinas bloqueando el acceso a cualquiera de afuera.

–No encuentro un lugar por donde aterrizar

El Sensei Wu empezó a correr en dirección a uno de los robots, saltando sobre él y esquivando sus rayos láser, solo con el fin de acercarse a una boca de incendios, romperla, y con su ayuda, poder llegar muy alto para que el anciano alcanzara la nave de su discípulo.

Zane empezó a dispara a los robots y naves que se acercaban, ayudando a cubrir a Kai, se reunieron en el punto de control y en el cruce, los cuatro ninjas empezaron a disparar.

–¡Son demasiados! –Gritó Cole mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra –¡No podremos salir!

–¡Sigan disparando! –Ordenó Kai –se les acabara la batería en cualquier momento

–Pues… –Zane esquivaba rayos lacer –Yo no estaría tan seguro

Un… dos…

Tres, Cuatro

Casi un centenar de robots los tenían rodeados, sin ninguna escapatoria, hasta que un destello los cegó a todos, logrando que los robots vuelvan a su antiguo estado.

–¿Robots contra Ninjas? –Lloyd bajaba de su gran dragón dorado, con una sonrisa –Ja, quiero saber…

Todos sus compañeros bajaron de sus vehículos con tal de ir a abrazarlo.

–¡Qué bien! –gritó Jay

–Que gusto me da verte…

–**_¡Ja! _**–la voz era conocida, llena de odio y maldad. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia una enorme pantalla, y lo que vieron, fueron unos ojos rojos observándolos a todos –**_Asi que… no te pudiste contener, el ninja dorado… Nos vemos de nuevo_**

–Gran Tirano –Lloyd dio un paso al frente –Te derroté una vez, ¡Y lo volvería a hacer!

–**_Oh… yo no quiero pelear _**–lentamente, los demás robots que anteriormente los atacaban, empezaron a apuntarlos con sus armas –**_Solo quiero tu poder_**

El ninja dorado estaba preparándose para atacar de nuevo con su poder, pero el bastón del Sensei Wu, lo detuvo al instante.

–No, Lloyd. Tu poder, solo los hará más fuertes

–¿Pero cómo peleamos?

–No lo haremos –ordenó Kai, observándolos a todos –Debemos sacarte de la ciudad con las tecno-espadas

–No creo que nos deje salir… –opinó Cole, pero el Sensei Wu sonrió

–Tengo una idea, pero no hay mucho tiempo para explicar. Atentos.

Los ninjas se volvieron un torbellino, todos condujeron sus vehículos, preparándose para la peor parte del plan.

–Espero que funcione –aclaró Kai

–Con una probabilidad de 4.2%... no hay muchas esperanzas.

Jay se exasperaba.

–¡Zane! ¡por eso son esperanzas!

* * *

–**_Las tecno-espadas… _**–el gran tirano desde la torre de Cyrus Borg, se limitaba a controlar todo –¡**_Encuéntrenlas! _**

–**_Confirmación de la localización de las tecno-espadas _**–un robot observaba a lo lejos al Sensei Wu desde los techos –**_92%_**

El anciano corría con desesperación en la espera de no ser capturado, saltaba de tejado en tejado, e incluso por los semáforos.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no pudo continuar.

Estaba rodeado.

Y con suma relajación, la manta que cubría las tecno-espadas quedó al aire, mostrando lo que de verdad contenía.

Nada.

–**_No… No, No, No, No, ¡NO! _**–El gran tirano, con la ayuda de las cámaras de vigilancia, empezó a retroceder las grabaciones para encontrar el punto en que las tecno-espadas desaparecieron.

Y fue justamente cuando saltaba por los semáforos, donde Kai y su nave pasaron por debajo.

–**_Ese anciano… lo pagara muy caro_**

* * *

Muy alejados de la ciudad, los ninjas volaban o recorrían por tierra el sendero correcto para volver a casa.

–Debemos volver por él –sugirió Lloyd

–¡Lo haremos! –aclaró Jay –Pero hasta que tú estés a salvo

–Él quiere estas armas –Cole hablaba con determinación –y por alguna razón también te quiere a ti, recuerda, este fue el plan del sensei, no lo doblegaran

–El ayer se ha ido –dijo Zane –el mañana, aun no llega, hay que ocuparnos del ahora

–¡Tu lo has dicho, Zane!

–Regresaremos a Ciudad Ninjago –la voz de Zane era segura –y para ese entonces… estaremos listos

–Por ahora busquemos algún refugio seguro –sugirió Kai un poco más tranquilo –nos estarán buscando

–Oigan, ¿no sienten que algo se nos olvida? –preguntó Jay dejando vaga la pregunta, hasta que todos agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa

–¡SARA!

–¿Sara? –preguntó Lloyd en voz alta –¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Dónde está?

–Am… –los ninjas empezaron a divagar con la pregunta, ninguno quería ser el que dijera las malas noticias

–Ella está… je, je –Jay reía con nerviosismo –en la ciudad

Lloyd detuvo su dragón al instante indispuesto a seguir volando.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–No pasara nada, ella va a estar bien –aclaró Jay para que al ninja dorado no se le ocurra ni una locura –Ella sabe de tecnología, estará segura

–¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?!

–Porque ella nos lo dijo –respondió Kai por Jay

–¡¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron con ella?!

–Cuando nos cubrió de un ataque… de… –Zane empezó a callarse –Robots

Lloyd maldijo en voz alta y empezó a dar vuelta a su dragón para volar a la ciudad.

–¡Lloyd! ¡Espera! –todos detuvieron sus vehículos, dispuestos a dar la vuelta, cuando un mensaje se activó.

–_¿Chicos? _–Lloyd detuvo su dragón al escuchar la voz de Sara y vieron hacia la pantalla –_Estoy bien, he logrado decodificar todo sistema de seguridad, esta vídeo llamada está asegurada y al finalizar, será borrada_

–¡Sara! –Lloyd gritó en el micrófono, sobresaltando a la rubia

–_¿Lloyd? _–Sara mostraba una cara llena de sorpresa al escuchar su voz –_¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No debiste ir a ciudad ninjago!_

–Está a salvo –aclaró Cole –Vino a ayudarnos

–_¡Fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho! _–Sara los miraba con enojo –_¡No debes volver a la ciudad, Lloyd! ¡Nunca! El gran tirano quiere adueñarse de tu poder, sobre todo del polvillo dorado_

–Ya nos dimos cuenta –Lloyd había rodado los ojos –Pero no entiendo que haces todavía allá

–_Estoy atrapada _–dijo la chica con una sonrisa vaga –_No podré salir, pero puedo ayudarlos, he desactivado el sistema de rastreo de este mensaje, no van a poder atraparme_

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó el rubio con la esperanza de que ella aun no se encuentre en el edificio

–_Sigo en el mismo edificio de Cyrus Borg_

El ninja dorado tragó saliva, temía que la dañaran

–_Pero estoy bien, desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que hacen_

–¡Eso es muy idiota! –Testificó Lloyd –¡El gran tirano controla todo el sistema de seguridad! ¡Te van a encontrar!

–_Ja, no lo creo_ –dijo la chica con una sonrisa –_a diferencia de sus trajes, el mío está modificado exclusivamente por mí. Créanme, el gran tirano no podrá encontrarme_

Lloyd maldecía en voz baja, no le gustaba que esa chica hiciera cosas innecesarias, pero la voz bromista de la rubia había cambiado a una seria.

–_Lloyd _–su voz era más seria, fuerte, segura pero a su vez dulce –_Debes huir, no te preocupes por mí. No estás a salvo, ninguno de ustedes lo está_

–No podemos arriesgarnos a perderte, cuando también Tania y Jazmín…

–_Lloyd _–la chica lo calló, como si esos nombres no debieron haber sido mencionados –_Estaré bien, ustedes váyanse. Yo… los contactaré cuando suceda algún cambio. _

La pantalla empezó a apagarse, y la chica sonrió.

–_Hasta entonces_

Y la señal se fue.

* * *

**¡YEAY! ¡He regresado!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como todos los días, tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, prometo más sorpresas, créanme, lo bueno está por empezar**

**No prometo nada sobre actualizar este fin de semana, en el anterior ni siquiera tuve tiempo para escribir, además de que no he encontrado absolutamente nada de inspiración**

**Recen por que encuentre la luz de la inspiración y que no me abandone como vieja ramera ;n;**

**Los quiero, y gracias por leer, enserio**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿No me quieren? Bueno, ya que...**

**¡Nos vemos probablemente el domingo y si no... pues ni modo!**

**Los quiero -3- **


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

_Esperar el comienzo de una leyenda_

_Significa tener pasiencia para verla._

Sara había pasado día tras día saboteando el edificio. Había huido, y cuando los robots controlados por el gran tirano pensaban que ya habían acabado y que su invitado especial se había ido. Sara siempre podía regresar.

–**No aparece... ¿por qué? **–se preguntaba en gran tirano mientras observaba cámara tras cámara –**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Aparece de una vez!**

La ciudad se había convertido en un tremendo desastre. Los automoviles, las carreteras, los semaforos. Todo estaba hecho un caos pero también estaba abandonado.

Un hombre corría a una maquina exprendedora por una soda. Pero cuando esta se lo da, la maquina la retieme con fuerza mientras una patrulla de reconocimiento lo escanea.

–**Sector no. 17 despejado. Continuando busqueda de ninjas.**

Sara lo veía desde una esquina aun con su traje puesto. Se acerca a la maquina y le quitala bebida para despues darsela a la persona que se escabulló en un callejón.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó aquel hombre mientras Sara abría su bebida por él.

–Soy el ninja plateado –dice la chica mientras le entrega la bebida y él acepta –Y los ayudare a ir a un lugar seguro

* * *

–Iniciando transferencia de poder. Extrayendo poder dorado. –Pixal aprieta un botón mientras una de las maquinas que estuvieron en el ataque contra los ninjas, extraía el polvo dorado del ninja verde.

Una escotilla se abre en el piso. Humo sale de este mientras una especie de contenedor se abría lentamente.

–A la espera de descarga viscosmatica –vuelve a oprimir botones para controlar la extracción mientras el polvo polvo dorado era enviado por medio de un rayo directamente al interior de aquel contenedor.

Una luz purpura y obscura era lo único que salia de esta, para despues ver una esfera salir del contenedor con un lamento de agonía.

–No es suficiente –dijo la esfera mientras conducia a una maquina –Necesito más poder del niño si es que quiero liberarme de esta prisión digital –el gran Tirano aparece en la pantalla del Señor Borg con sus patas metalicas en forma de araña –Ya estoy arto de cuerpos mortales y pateticos –se acerca lentamente hacia Pixal de forma amenazante –quiero el mio de vuelta. Buscame más poder, encuentra al ninja dorado.

–De acuerdo a mis calculos, su prioridad deberia ser buscar las tecnoespadas –dijo la nindroide mientras observa al gran Tirano darle la espalda –Eso es lo unico que podría...

–Esos ninjas ni siquiera saben lo que poseen –dijo el Gran Tirano observando fijamente a la nindroide –Yo quiero al ninja dorado

Pixal se dio la vuelta para empezar a investigar en la enorme computadora de industrias borg.

–Los nindroides no conocen su hubicación actual –concluyo la nindroide

–Es que ellos no saben como buscar –ambos se voltean para mirar el reflector qur señalaba al anciano de sensei wu

–Jamás te diré donde se ocultan –dijo el Sensei con su rostro pasivo de siempre

–Tal vez no –la araña mecanica se acerca al sensei de forma amenazante –pero tus recuerdos lo harán

Un rayo azul de luz pasa por la cabeza del Sensei Wu, mostrando en la pantalla lo que el gran tirano queria ver.

Sensei Wu solo reía.

–cosquillas, ja, ja, ja

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu mente me lo diga todo

–Jamás

Aun así aquel esfuerzo era en vano. La mente de sensei wu fácilmente pudo sucumbir y en la pantalla se mostraron todos los recuerdos.

* * *

–¿Todos se encuentran bien? –preguntó Sara observando a toda la gente reunida en uno de los edificios.

–Jamás pensé que esto sucedería –dijo un cartero mientras se acercaba a ella –¿dónde están los ninjas?

–ellos ahora mismo están haciendo lo que pueden para proteger al ninja dorado –habló Sara con autoridad –esa es la prioridad del Gran Tirano

–Pero se supone que los ninjas deben protegernos –dijo una señora con desaprobación –¿qué tanto están haciendo?

–Ustedes no estan en ningun peligro si no salen a las calles, es por eso que me quede aquí, por ustedes...

La gente renegaba, hablaba en voz baja soltandp insultos del porqué no estaban los ninjas.

Sara sentía que una vena resaltaba en su frente, y no tardaría mucho en perder la pasiencia, pero ahora su máxima prioridad era proteger a la ciudad.

* * *

En lo más lejano de la ciudsd, en un pwrsmo, los ni jas llevaban arbustos, rsmas, contal de camuflajear sus naves. Incluso Cole llevaba árboles.

Lloyd suspiró.

–Este es el lugar perfecto para ocultarnos –dijo con un toque totalmente aliviado –Sin cámaras, sin robots, sin problemas

–Igual, alguna sonda-avial pasa por aquí, debes usar esto –Nya le lanza un traje verde nuevo –interfiere su señal para que no te encuentren

Lloyd solo reía divertido al ver su traje nuevo puesto.

–Sí... ja, ja, esto me gusta...

–¿Lloyd? –el ninja verde se voltea para ver a su mamá caminando por aquel paramo, y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo –¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

–el gran tirano volvió –explicó Lloyd –y ciudad ninjago cayó bajo su control... –calló un momento –Tiene al sensei Wu

–Wu es fuerte –dijo con tono lleno de seguridad Misako –Por algo ha vivido tantos años

–¿Dónde está papá?

–Sí, ¿Dónde está lord Garmadon? –preguntó Kai, el ninja

–Ya no se hace llamar Lord –dijo la anciana mujer mientras caminaba hacia todos –aquí es Sensei Garmadon, y no volverá hasta la sección vespertina

–¿Eh? ¿De verdad dijo Sensei Garmadon? –preguntó Jay

–Me alegra que esté de nuestra parte ahora –dijo Zane –Sin el Sensei Wu, él podría ayudarnos

–Pasen –la voz de Misako parecía muy serena –pero sus armas no entraran

Todos empezaron a caminar directo al santuario donde reside el padre de Lloyd.

–Desde que Lloyd salvó a su padre, Garmadon hizo el juramento de ya no pelear –dijo Misako en lo que caminaban –Espera compensar su maligno pasado. Es un juramento que se toma muy enserio.

Los chicos se detienen un momento para ver las armas que todos cargan sin tener una idea sobre qué hacer para protegerlas o para entrar con ellas.

–Pero se supone que las protegeríamos con nuestra vida –dijo Kai

–Y que no las perderíamos de vista –prosiguió Jay

–Ustedes entren con ella –dijo Zane volviéndose a sus compañeros –yo me quedaré para cuidarlas

Los chicos empezaron a articular oraciones aliviadas diciendo algo como un "que bien" o "Gracias Zane", "Eres el mejor" y un "Adiós"

El ninja de hielo los observaba irse mientras él se quedaba en el mismo lugar. No parecía contento de quedarse fuera, pero él lo había decidido por su cuenta, por el cual, solo tenía que quedarse y esperar.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron al santuario, donde se podían ver a simples niños jugando con una pelota.

–No, damela a mi –dijo uno de ellos mientras intentaban recuperarla, aunque desviaron su vista a los visitantes que acaban de llegar mientras la pelota rodaba directo hacia ellos –Wow

Kai atrapó la pelota y empezó a hacerla rodar con un dedo en alto como un profesional.

–Uf, por lo menos todavía hay lugares en el mundo que me consideran cool –dijo el ninja negro cuando los niños se acercaban.

Aunque todos los dejaron ahí parados mientras corrían directamente hacia otro lado...

–Wow, es el ninja verde –dijo uno de ellos

–No –Jay miraba a Cole con una sonrisa –Aun eres patético

Jay se acerco a varios de los niños para chocar sus manos, y todos le respondieron.

Nya, por otra parte, los observaba desde lejos, mirando con detalle a Jay que se divertía mucho con los niños, y detrás de él se encontraba Cole alzando a uno de los niños que sostenía su musculoso brazo.

–Yo reconozco esa mirada –Nya mueve frenéticamente la cabeza al darse cuenta que está siendo observada. Mira a Misako intentando fingir naturalidad mientras miraba ahora a Misako.

–¿C-Cuál mirada? No estaba viendo nada...

–Dos chicos, un corazón

–¿Soy así de obvia? –preguntó la samurai con preocupación –¿Qué puedo hacer? Jay es el único que me hace reír pero Cole... –vuelve a fijar su vista en ambos ninjas –Cole no es Jay

Nya parecía suspirar por ellos, y de alguna forma eso no le preocupaba.

Aunque en el fondo sabe que está mal. Sabe que ella debería amar más a Jay por ser su pareja y la primera persona que prestó atención en ella. Además, Cole aun seguía herido por lo de Tania. No podía hacerle eso a ella.

Pero... si ella no estaba, no importaba nada ¿verdad?

* * *

Aun en lo más profundo de la noche, Zane seguía sentado en la posición del loto esperando el regreso de sus compañeros. Escuchaba el viento y el agua cayendo al río. Mientras que por otro lado, los demás ninjas se encontraban en la misma posición esperando el regreso de Garmadon para la lección vespertina de aquél día.

Detrás de una de las puertas corredizas, se pudo ver a una persona acercándose lentamente para abrir la puerta. Pero su sombra se veían cuatro brazos en vez de dos, y todos se asustaron al pensar que había vuelto a tener el mismo físico de cuando era el Gran tirano.

Hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un mozo.

–Ah, mi hijo –Garmadon se adentra en la sala con una sonrisa –que bueno que nos acompañas

–Je, je –Lloyd alza una mano a modo de saludo –¿Cuanto tiempo padre?

Garmadon caminaba al centro con una tranquila sonrisa apoyándose de un largo bastón de bambú.

–Mira al nuevo Sensei –habló Jay en voz baja –¡Se ve bien!

–Silencio –Garmadon lo golpea con el bastón –Cierra la boca y abre los hombros

Jay se llevó una mano a la cabeza en la parte que fue golpeada, mientras el Sensei Garmadon iba a una mesa llena de inciensos

–La sesión de hoy es el arte del puño silencioso –dijo en voz alta mientras les daba la espalda –El pelear sin tener que pelear –da la vuelta observando a sus alumnos y a los ninjas –¿quién se ofrece de voluntario?

–¿Qué tal yo? –Lloyd alza una mano y se levanta con cuidado para ir al centro del salón

–La máxima pelea, round 2 –gritó Nya sosteniendo un puño en alto emocionada por ver la escena.

–¡Atacame! –dijo su padre con determinación –Pero sin poderes, es que me gusta mucho mi monasterio

Muchas risas se escucharon en la sala, Lloyd apenas los vio, y con un brazo en alto, se preparó para atacar a su padre mientras se dirigía a él con el puño en alto.

Garamadon, con un movimiento grácil solo se hizo a un lado, provocando que Lloyd se tropezara con la mesa llena de inciensos.

–¿Vieron lo que hice? –preguntó el sensei señalando al chico en el piso –La clave es el equilibrio –de ejemplo, dejó su bastón suelto, y éste se quedó parado sin ladearse en ningún momento –dejen que su oponente pelee solo.

Lloyd empezó a gritar mientras se dirigía hacia su padre, y éste por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercarse.

Esquivó un golpe directo en el rostro, se hizo hacia atrás al momento en que su hijo saltó para darle una patada. Lloyd dio un salto atrás y se impulsó para darle un golpe directo con un puño, pero fue fácilmente esquivado. Dio golpes en los costados, pero Garmadón los esquivó, el chico se impulsó hacia adelante en el intento de dar un golpe, y su padre solo se agachó para que su hijo en el salto, cayera directo al suelo.

–Dejen que el enemigo se acoplé solo –dijo Garmadon mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el salón, pero Lloyd no se detuvo. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su padre en una patada voladora.

Garmadon solo bostezó con fuerza mientras se agachaba y rodaba para que su hijo parara en una columna de madera golpeandose contra ella.

–Caballeros –Garmadon sonreía con orgullo mientras hablaba con naturalidad –Les presento al ninja más poderoso de toda la región. El ninja dorado.

Todos los niños se reían al ver al ninja ser ridiculizado por su padre, mientras que los demás ninjas se llevaron una mano a la frente decepcionados.

El ninja dorado se levantó, con sus manos creó una bola de luz que apuntaba directamente a su padre.

–Tranquilo, hijo –dijo el Sensei Garmadon con un tono de voz totalmente pacífico –Solo es una lección

El chico se rindió, bajó ambos brazos y miró el suelo totalmente avergonzado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó –no sé que fue lo que me pasó

–Dejaste que la ira te invadiera –dijo su padre mientras posaba un brazo en el hombro derecho de su hijo –Conozco esa sensación...

–¡Ahora! ¡Dividanse en grupos! –ordenó el Sensei para que los chicos empezaran su lección. Los estudiantes (incluyendo a los ninjas) comenzaron a aplicar las técnicas que el Sensei Garmadon les había mostrado.

–Muy bien –elogió el padre del ninja dorado con una sonrisa, aunque nadie sabía lo que sucedía fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

–A ver, señorita. Nos está diciendo que _el ninja verde_ ¿nos abandonó?

Varias personas se encontraban en una habitación del "Dojo" cruzadas de brazos y mirando a la chica con desaprovación.

–Escuchenme bien –Sara trataba de no explotar desde la silla en que estaba sentada –no es mi deber hablar de los ninjas, ellos vendran a salvar la ciudad cuando sea necesa...

–Debe ser realmente interesante ser la pareja del ninja dorado –dijo una de las chicas

–¡Y-Yo no...!

–Supongo que para conseguirlo debiste dar tu virginidad –se burló otra –solo así aceptaría tener a una chica en el equipo

–¡¿Cómo se atreven a...?!

–Vamos, amiga. A leguas se ve que ya no eres pura –dijo otra adolecente común –aunque yo debo admitir que haría lo mismo...

Sara abrió la boca sin saber qué decir al respecto. Niña de entre trece y quince años diciendo... ¿eso? Era el colmo de las nuevas generaciones.

–Yo... –Silencio. Un foco rojo en su traje comienza a encenderse. Sara arruga la frente y se limita a observar a su audiencia.

–Quedense en el dojo y si ven a gente en las calles den les refugio –ordenó –volveré más tarde

Y desapareció.

* * *

Sara aparece en una parte oscura del edificio. En el radar aparece puntos acercandose a su punto de encuentro, hasta pasarla por encima.

Solo quedaba observar el edifició más grande de la ciudad para saber lo que estaba por ocurrir.

–Maldición –Sara apretó los dientes al alzar la cabeza para ver el cielo desde el tejado del dojo para ver como sombras pasaban sobre ella.

Nindroides.

* * *

_**¡HOLA! ¡SI BITCHES! ¡YA VOLVI! **_

_**(Agradescanle a Yasmin, y a una chica con nombre de usser llamada "TheBlackCats", estuvieron a punto de matarme por no actualizar)**_

_**Perdonenme por no actualizar per he estado sin ánimos, con escuela, trabajo, vida (oh, p*ta vida) **_

_**Pero quería agradecerles a todos y a todas por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Y tambien le doy gracias al curso de TheBlackCats por leerme, ya me contó que las chicas son bien Fangirls y que los chicos unos perverts ewe**_

_**Eso chicos, sigan así xD sean de mente sexy jajaja (no me hagan caso, chicas, ustedes sigan siendo puras y virgenes)**_

_**¡Virgen hasta el matrimonio! **_

_**No, e.e enserio. Virgenes al matrimonio.**_

**_Ya las dejo poque tengo clase y mucha prisa_**

**_¡Adiosito!_**

**_Atte. Jazz_**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

En la profundidad del bosque, Zane se encontraba sentado en la posición del loto mientras la luna iluminaba el templo y la oscuridad era la manta del sueño.

En sus sueños, Zane veía un pasillo en blanco, una silueta a lo lejos que quería alcanzar, pero por más que caminaba, nunca lograba llegar.

–_¿Zane? _

El ninja logra despertar. Ve hacia sus manos y observa que las tecno-espadas no se encuentran.

Comienza a correr detrás de la gran roca donde descansaba para ver entre la oscuridad si podía encontrar a la persona quien le robo las armas.

Y lo encuentra.

* * *

Pixal corría por el bosque sosteniendo las tecno-espadas con firmeza para no tropezar.

Zane, desde las sombras, la comenzó a seguir y la logró alcanzar saltando sobre ella haciendola caer.

–¿Pixal? –Zane se quita la mascarilla y alza las manos –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Descontinuando a un viejo androide –Pixal empuja al ninja blanco en un intento de poder escapar, y le lanza una patada.

–Puedes llamarme viejo –Zane, justo a tiempo, bloquea su patada –Pero no lento

La toma de la pierna estrellándola contra un árbol. Pixal, agita la cabeza para despejarse y concentrarse en el ninja que tenía frente sí, pero le era imposible, una vez que la tiene atada, y lo único que quedaba era el poder gritar.

* * *

Los ninjas dejaron de entrenar para escuchar el grito de una mujer.

–¡Las tecno-espadas! -Kai baja de la espalda de Jay para salir fuera del templo y ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

–Es pixal –Zane caminaba colina arriba llevando de una soga a la androide –¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo?

–¿Qué tal si la desmantelamos y lo averiguamos? –Aconsejó Kai, dirigiéndose hacia ella

–Por favor –Zane se interpuso –solo estaba haciendo lo que le programaron por hacer –Se acerca para tomar una de las armas y dirigirse a la nindroide –podemos desarmarla, pero hay una forma más sencilla por hacer

–Por favor –Garmadon alzó una mano –yo...

–Oh, tranquilo, no es un arma –Jay lo detuvo –solo hakea las cosas

Zane, con su tecno-espada, comenzó a hakear el sistema de la nindroide eliminando todo mal dentro de ella y regresando la a su programación original.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó la nindroide –¿Por qué estoy atáda?

–Fuiste controlada por la maldad del gran tirano –dijo el ninja nindroide mientras la desataba –¿Cómo nos encontraste?

–Fue gracias al sensei Wu –contestó la nindroide –el gran tirano conoce todos sus escondites

–Mi... Mi hermano –Garmadon se acercó a la androide con el semblante lleno de preocupación –¿Está bien?

–Sí –afirmó –pero el Gran tirano quiere a su hijo, su polvo dorado es lo unico que lo puede liberar del mundo digital y devolverle su cuerpo real

–¿Por qué Borg nos dio las tecno-espadas para cuidarlas? –Preguntó Kai tomando la suya –¿Por qué son tan importantes?

–Porque juntas pueden reiniciar el sistema –aclaró la nindroide con voz monótona –limpiar la computadora central y destruir el virus del gran Tirano para siempre

Los ninjas abrieron sus bocas para dejar salir una expresión de asombro mientras tomaban sus armas.

Aunque Pixal en cuestión de segundos, hizo la misma expresión, pero en este caso mostraba miedo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nya desde atrás mirando a Pixal con preocupación.

–No vine aquí sola...

* * *

Sara corría por las instalaciones de industrias Borg bajo el camuflaje digital de su traje para no ser detectada por los radares.

Las puertas de la oficina central se abren automáticamente, no había nadie. Ni siquiera el Gran Tirano hacía acto de presencia en las pantallas. Dándole a Sara una oportunidad de hakearlas.

–Bien –Sara corre hasta la computadora central y comenzó a escribir un código –si realmente todo aquí está en-criptado... –la ninja siguió tecleando –si encuentro el código de seguridad, podré ver a donde se dirigen los nindroides

En solo unos minutos, Sara accedió desde la pantalla al radar que localiza a los nindroides y ver hacia donde se dirigen.

–A ver, pequeños –Sara entrecierra los ojos al localizar el lugar en donde se detuvieron –¿Qué hacen en el templo?

* * *

–¡Espera! –Jay apunta a Pixal con el arma –¿Quienes vienen contigo?

–Nindroides –contestó automáticamente la androide

–¡¿D-Dónde están?! –Jay comenzó a girar desde su propio lugar para ver en cada rincón del santuario –no los veo por ningún lado...

Lloyd, al igual que todos, comenzaron a formar un circulo para observar su entorno y crear una mejor defensa.

Hasta que el ninja dorado ve algo desde las sombras.

Una persona.

–¿Hm? –el ninja dorado comienza a dar un paso hacia ese lugar, hasta escuchar el grito de Jay

–¡Espera! ¡Cuidado!

* * *

Sara observaba desde la pantalla y desde las cámaras integradas en los androides todo lo que sucedía en el santuario.

Fija su vista en los chicos, y siente que el corazón le late mil por hora.

–Ellos están luchando y yo aquí –dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla –supongo que podría hakear a los nindroi...

Brazos metálicos la sostienen de los brazos. Un robot de ocho patas se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa malévola.

–**Por fin capturaron al intruso **–Garmadon, desde la pantalla que se encontraba por debajo del robot, observaba a la intrusa –**¿Quién iba a pensar que los ninjas dejaron a un compañero?**

Los nindroides le quitan la mascara, mostrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, con orejas de ninfa y mirada retadora.

–¡Sueltenme! –ordenó –No van a ganar esta pelea

–**Pero si estamos ganando **–contestó la voz del gran Tirano con diversión –**no importa de que clase de chica seas. Tu sangre elfica no te ayudará en nada. **

–Mi pueblo vale tanto como lo vale esta ciudad –Sara mordía la mandíbula con fuerza –Y tú acabaste casi con ella

–**¿Yo? ¿Acabarla? **–la araña mecánica se acerca hacia la ninja mostrando firmeza, y dando a entender su posición –**No confundas, tu raza estaba al borde de la extinción por la evolución humana, y yo, por esta vez, no tuve nada que ver**

La maquina le da la espalda. El gran tirano comenzó a caminar por la estancia, sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

–**Déjame preguntarte algo **–dijo el Gran Tirano con voz sepulcral – **¿Cuál crees que sea la verdadera historia del primer maestro del spinjitzu? **

Sara se mantuvo callada por unos instantes, analizando su siguiente movimiento para huir y fingir que escuchaba.

–En realidad, me importa muy poco los origenes –dijo la ninja mirando hacia la ventana –prefiero concentrarme en el aquí y en el ahora

–**En ese caso, ni Wu, ni Garmadon debieron haberles contado mis orígenes en este universo **–dijo la maquina sin mirar a la ninja –**¿Te interesaría saberlo? **

Sara golpea con la cabeza a uno de los nindroides. Dio un salto hacia atrás y pateó al que intentaba sostenerla.

–**¡Atrapen la! **–Sara comenzó a correr hacia la ventana esquivando todo ataque de parte de los nindroides, hasta sentir el vidrio golpear su cuerpo y roto en miles de pedazos al momento de cruzar hacia el otro lado hasta un enorme abismo.

La ninja sentía su respiración agitarse y trataba de controlar su cuerpo para atraer algo o _alguien. _

Un canto de ave suena por todo el lugar, Sara aterriza en el lomo de su criatura hecha de plantas, tallos, árboles y arbustos, quién había ido hasta la ciudad para salvarla.

Hasta que siente a una persona empujarla desde las alturas.

Una persona de capucha negra.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡Yeay! Volví otra vez**_

_**Denle gracias a TheBlackCats, ella desde ayer me hizo reír tanto, pero lo que se dice taaaaaaaanto**_

_**que hasta me regresó la inspiración para escribir, cosa que no sucedía hace como tres meses (o más)**_

**Apartir de aquí es un mensaje para unos lectores de Colombia**

_**Tengo un mensaje para ustedes. La verdad es que mi amiga TheBlackCats me habló sobre los chicos de su curso y todo lo que dijeron (o la mayoría) sobre esta historia. **_

**_Déjenme decirles dos cosas... bueno, tres... no, dos... bueno, no sé xD aun no las enumero_**

**_En primera, para las Fans de Lloyd. Esta vez me centraré mucho en él, y Sara (como ya se habrán dado cuenta) así que, prepárense porque habrá de TODO_**

**_Para los perverts de su curso, no estoy buena, solo hermosa (?) xD_**

**_(Tienen prohibido a violar gente e.e incluyéndome, quiero conservar mi pureza, gracias)_**

**_Otra cosa, me dijeron que hay fans de Tania, y que la quieren violar..._**

**_Tania en realidad SI existe. Solo que en la vida real es una amiga mía, de hecho, ella me dio ánimos para escribir algo de ninjago, siendo ella la protagonista, claro xD_**

**_Aunque metí a un personaje con mi nombre como la nemesis xD (fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacer una buena trama además, también era mi historia e.e pero yo se que la aman a ella) _**

**_Hm... creo que fuera de eso, es todo..._**

**_¡Ah! ¡Esperen!_**

**_Les vendo a mi amiga a buen precio (La Tania real ewe) busca novio, de preferencia moreno (le gusta los feos e.e así que si lo son xD ya la hicieron)_**

**_Enserio, se las vendo xD plancha, lava, cocina, escribe, canta (?) _**

**_Bueno, en realidad no. No canta, pero le gusta el anime, leer y esas cosas_**

**_Como a mi... ewe aunque ando atrasada con todas esas cosas... (P*ta escuela)_**

**_Oh y para los que quieren el regreso de Tania en la historia._**

**_Pronto llegara._**

**_Lo sé -3- ámenme, si tienen preguntas siempre contesto, y no, no vengan a México a violarme, por favor. No e.e_**

**_¡Adiosito a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí y aunque algunos leyeron esto y no era para ustedes... no se preocupen, a ustedes también les contesto lo que sea! _**

**_¡Adiosito amigos de Colombia que se ganaron mi cariño en dos días!_**

**_TheBlackCats, gracias por tus anécdotas sobre tu curso, son tan graciosas, de no ser por ti, no hubiera encontrado la inspiración suficiente como para volver a escribir sobre esta historia. Para serte honesta, estuve a punto de cancelarla. _**

**_Así que, muchas, muchas gracias. _**

**_¡ORENLE! ¡APLAUDAN! _**

**_Atte. Jazz xD_**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

El viento era frío, y soplaba en su cara. La distancia de ella al suelo cada vez era muy baja. Gira la vista, pero lo que ve es una mascara. El rostro de la persona con capucha oscura y mascara blanca solo dejaban ver sus ojos completamente diferentes a de los demás.

Eran oscuros. A diferencia de otros que ella había visto, eran muy profundos, oscuros y brillaban de fuego.

Sara comenzó a patear a la persona, pero ésta esquivaba sus ataques de manera simultanea.

–¡hey! –la ninja miró hacia abajo, sintiendo como a cada segundo eran metros más cerca del suelo –¡Espera!

Alas de fuego salen de aquella persona, una mano sostiene la de Sara y ambos flotaban en el aire.

–_¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? _–se preguntó Sara en su interior. La persona que lo sostenía tenía los ojos oscuros con llamaradas de fuego rojo. Comenzaron a descender con lentitud hasta llegar a concreto.

Los ojos de Sara no se despegaron de la persona misteriosa hasta llegar al suelo para no tropezar al caer.

–Oye –pero al girar para ver a esa persona extraña, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro –Okey... sí, esfúmate. Aplica la técnica ninja que todo mundo conoce. De todas formas te volveré a ver... creo.

* * *

Lloyd atacaba a diestra y siniestra todo nindroide que se ponía en frente, al igual que los ninjas.

Y en una parte de la batalla, Lloyd tenía la intención de usar el poder dorado.

–Espera, Lloyd, ¡no! –Nya tomó su brazo para detenerlo –Tu poder solo los fortalece

El ninja miró a su compañera de reojo en silencio, y siguió atacando a sus enemigos hasta dejarlos vulnerables; algo realmente imposible.

–_Valió, ya valió _–pensaba Jay en su mente –_Estamos fritos_

–_No creo llegar a la cena para comerme el postre _–Cole, por otro lado, sostenía su tecno-espada con fuerza contra un nindroide, quién poseía un arma con la intención de cortar le la cabeza –Chicos, ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Están ganando!

Zane, por otra parte, estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con la mitad del rostro sin proteger con su mascara que lo hace ver humano.

–¡Miren! –Kai alza una mano apuntando al cielo, donde nindroides voladores iban directo hacia ellos

–¡Debemos irnos de aquí! –Nya, quién se encontraba en la entrada del templo, gritaba hacia sus compañeros en la espera de que la siguieran; y eso hicieron.

–Esperen –Jay se detuvo al llegar a un pasillo sin salida que daba a las afueras del templo –¿Qué vamos a hacer a ahora?

Cole, sin embargo, sonreía.

–Yo tengo una idea...

* * *

De un molino de agua los ninjas comenzaron a descender colina abajo aplastando a todos los nindroides a su paso.

–¡Nunca mencionaste nada sobre rodar! –dijo Jay mientras intentaba sostenerse

–¡Es parte del plan! –gritó Cole, quien se escondía en uno de los huecos del molino de agua –¡adierete al plan y guarda silencio!

–Creo que voy a vomitar –Kai cubría su boca con un brazo.

–Esperen... –el molino dio un salto demasiado alto para arremeter con nindroides que aparecían en el bosque. No fue entonces que los dejaron en paz cuando vieron al molino de agua colapsar, por el cual, solo de esa forma dejaron de atacar y se retiraron.

–Creo que... ya se fueron –Cole salió del molino al igual que los demás y formaron un circulo

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Kai

–Los llevaría a mi guarida secreta –Nya hizo una mueca –pero el gran tirano conoce todos mis escondites. Así que no puedo ayudarlos.

–¿Secretos? –Jay miró a Nya cabizbajo –¿Desde cuando hay secretos?

–Una mujer debe tener secretos

–El gran tirano quiere a mi hijo –habló Garamadon –sea lo que ustedes hagan, los acompañaré. No me separaré de mi hijo esta vez.

–Si queremos ganar, debemos hacer algo que nos de la ventaja –Nya hablaba en cierto modo entusiasmada –hay que quitarles lo que les da movilidad en todo Ninjago

–¡Suena fácil! –Jay parecía nervioso –pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

–Pues claro, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? –Nya sonreía –Vamos a...

* * *

–Cortar la energía –Sara observaba unos planos que le habían sido entregados por arquitectos que ayudaron en construir la ciudad

–¿Cortar la energía? –dijo un arquitecto –es imposible, por lo menos ahora que todo está tan vigilado

–Nosotros no lo haremos –dijo la ninfa mientras observaba los planos –lo harán los ninjas. No creo que sean tan tontos como para no verlo.

Se aleja del plano lentamente y toma del suelo una mochila con provisiones, llevando a los presentes a entrar en pánico.

–¿A dónde irás? –preguntó uno de ellos –Si te vas ¿cómo nos sentiremos seguros?

–Dared se encargará de todo en mi ausencia –dijo Sara señalando al dueño del dojo –yo tengo que ir a averiguar otra cosa igual de importante que ésta, solo que en este caso, los ninjas no se pueden ocupar.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó el arquitecto –¿Cuánto tardarás? Sin nuestro líder, no sabremos que hacer –hace una pausa –como hija de un ex gobernante, creo que tienes la suficiente autoridad como para guiarnos a todos.

Sara guardó silencio un momento, apretó con fuerza sus manos pero trató de ser imparcial.

–Gracias –dijo sin sentimiento –pero aun así, debo irme a investigar.

Todas las personas presentes en aquel dojo dejaron a la ninja pasar, y aunque no supieran lo que pensaba, todos sabían que era algo igual de importante.

–Creo que debo hacer una visita a mi familia –dijo la ninfa en voz baja –aun después de todo siguen ocultando cosas...

* * *

Alas en llamas brillaban en plena noche desde los cielos. En una cueva en las montañas más lejanas del continente, una persona con capucha negra y mascara blanca caminaba en el interior iluminando todo a su paso con la ayuda de sus alas para ver en la oscuridad.

En el interior de la cueva, había muchos libros, objetos de investigación, residuos químicos, y un perro.

–Waf –el cachorro levantó la cabeza al ver a su amo regresar, pero éste no le prestó atención alguna, y se acercó a un escritorio que contenía un libro grueso con hojas viejas y polvorosas, y la pasta del libro completamente oscura.

El libro fue abierto, y en éste aparece una imagen de hace varios siglos. Una chica de cabello castaño, dormida, disfrutando de un profundo sueño.

En la parte de abajo había una inscripción antigua que era intendible. La persona, con sus ojos oscuros ahora en llamaradas, comenzó a leerlo en voz baja, provocando que un viento frío llenara la estancia.

–_Conoce tu destino _–dijo aquella voz en voz baja –_un ser que no está vivo será quién despierte a la ultima descendiente de la reina de los brujos, y al ultimo ninja elemental del agua. _

**_Toda magia tiene un precio, y eso incluye el poseer el libro oscuro_**

* * *

**¡Hola! Volví, je, je. **

**Solo vengo rápido y me iré, ya que acabo de actualizar no le veo el problema de descansar mi cabesita y ser feliz un rato más**

**Ya vienen las vacaciones en México ¡Wii!**

**Soy ****feliz**

**Gracias a aquellos que les gustó el cap anterior. Espero que también les esté gustando este. **

**¡Cuídense mucho y les regalo chocolates! *w* **

**(Jazz avienta chocolates)**

**Oh, y... la carta que alguien le mando a TheBlackcats se perdió... y yo SI que quería leerla**

**Incluso la pensaba contestar xD pero como no sucedió nada, supongo que pues, ni modo, valió caca...**

**Ya no le manden nada y mejor vayanse a mi Ask xD a fin de cuentas, ahí sí contesto (y rápido)**

**Es /Jaz017**

**Seh, verán que ha estado muy solitario, pero también tengo Facebook, Twitter (que por cierto, no uso) y... y...**

**Ya.**

**Pero es más facil el ask xD así no hay problem y pueden mandarme mensajes anónimos e.e (pero no sean desgraciados y me manden cosas obscenas)**

**-3- los quiero a todos, me iré a cenar y a ver los caps de ninjago en ingles para saber que escribir más adelante**

**Ya que si espero el doblaje, tardare AÑOS**

**¡Chao chao!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Atte. Jazz**


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

El vehiculo cirquero conducía hasta la ciudad. Un agradable mago sonreía durante el camino mientras tarareaba una canción; hasta que ve nindroides bloqueando el paso.

Los nindroides inspeccionaron todo. Cada caja, y cada rincón. Al no ver absolutamente nada decidieron dejar al vehiculo pasar. Hasta que los ninjas salieron de una caja.

–Supongo que no hay otra forma más que llegar caminando –dijo Nya al leer un mapa –la central energética de ninjago está casi en medio de la nada, y posiblemente muy vigilada

–Ah –contestó Cole, el único que "prestaba" atención

–¿Podrían hacerme caso? –La samurai se cruza de brazos –esto es por el bien de la ciudad

–¡Ja, ja! ¡Mira, Nya! Puedo sacar conejos en este sombrero –Jay y Kai jugaban con varios objetos del vehículo

–Vamos, Jay –Kai deja una baqueta en el suelo y se retira –preguntemos cuanto falta para llegar

Jay asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Al cerrar la puerta, Nya y Cole quedan solos en esa habitación provocando un sonrojo en la Samurai.

–Am... –El rostro de Nya se había sonrojado, y Cole, leía una revista que era de su agrado –Supongo que ya no hay nadie...

Cole miró a Nya de reojo asintiendo con la cabeza, ignorando a la Samurai.

–Oye, ¿Cómo has estado desde...? –Nya mira al suelo con rendición –Bueno, no importa. No creo que sea de tu agrado hablar de eso.

–Se lo que quieres decir, y no, no lo es –contesta el ninja a secas –podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, menos de eso

–¿Por qué no? –Pregunta la morena –quiero decir, ya ha pasado mucho. Pensé que lo habrías superado.

–No quiero hablar de eso, Nya –el ninja negro la mira con seriedad –me sería de ayuda si hablaramos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo, tu relación con Jay

Jay. Nya muestra un semblante triste de solo pensar en él. No es que no le guste. Ella lo quiere mucho a él, pero sabe que siente una atracción especial por el ninja de la tierra, pero él también tiene una diferente historia, y una etápa que le hace falta superar.

–¿Y qué tal están los niños? –Preguntó Cole para cambiar de tema al notar que Nya se había perdido en su cabeza

–¡¿Niños?! –Nya siente que casi se le sale el corazón -¡¿Por qué deberiamos tener niños?!

Cole alza una ceja.

–Hablo de los niños de la escuela para niños buenos –dijo el ninja como si fuera de lo más obvio –No los hemos dejado con nadie, y es posible que hagan travesuras

–Pero que maestros irresponsables somos –Nya sonreía con nerviosismo –supongo que, no debería de importar... creo que cuando regresemos, les darás una buena paliza

Cole la mira sin mucho interés en el tema.

–Sí, lo que digas –se levanta del lugar en que se encontraba sentado. Camina hacia la puerta en el momento justo en que aparecen Jay y Kai, pero al ver el semblante serio de su amigo, miran a Nya con curiosidad.

–Le tocaste el tema ¿Verdad? –Kai observa a su hermana con tristeza

–Y-Yo... –Nya desvía la mirada sin saber qué decir

–Ve con él –Jay mira a su compañero con una leve sonrisa –puede que le ayudes si habla contigo.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y se alejó en busca de su compañero, quien en alguna parte de aquel vehículo, debería estar reflexionando sobre cosas del pasado.

* * *

Cole miraba en una ventanilla el paisaje desertico sobre el que dentro de algunas horas se adentrarían para darle fin al crudo reinado del gran Tirano.

–¿Y si dejaras de huir cada vez que te pronuncian su nombre? –Cole gira la cabeza para ver al ninja de fuego de brazos cruzados.

–No huiría si no me recordaran que Tania ya no está –contestó el ninja con voz fría –No entiendo como puedes estar tan bien despues de la desapareción de Jazz

–No es que esté bien –contesta el ninja rojo con el semblante serio –simplemente no pienso en ello. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía despues de todo aquello? Quiero decir, era linda, agradable, pero infelíz. Me atacó, casi me despedazó. De no ser por Zane, no estaría aquí y hubiera sido filete asado cuando le dije a ella que no quería ser parte de su reinado. Se volvio una psicopata, y al final, volvio a ser la misma de antes.

–Si, pero como tú lo dices, Jazz estaba un poco loca –Cole mostró una sonrisa –Tania lo era aun más. Solo que en el buen sentido ella lo era.

–Ella era muy infantil –declaró el ninja rojo –¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Zane la noche en que las conocimos?

–Que había muchas probabilidades en que, en caso de hacer pareja con ellas podría ser o muy empalagosa o muy explosiva –Cole comenzó a reir

–Oye, no olvides que ese día nos enteramos que Sensei Wu no era soltero –Kai intentaba aguantar la carcajada

–¡Exacto! ¿Quién diría que ese Sensei sería todo un don juan y también mi suegro? –Cole apretó los dientes para no reír –Por lo menos a mi no me abandonaron

Kai miró a Cole con cara de pocos amigos.

–Lo siento, no recordaba que tú...

–Me harías un enorme favor no mencionarlo –respondió Kai cerrando los ojos para controlar su enfado

–Perdón...

* * *

Zane abría los ojos en un lugar que era completamente blanco. Los pasillos eran de una piedra extraña y caminó por el lugar hasta ver a una persona dandole la espalda, caminando al igual que él.

–Espera –Zane la llamó estirando una mano y tratando de seguirle el paso –¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre

Su vista era borrosa, no lograba distinguir bien. No hasta que aquella persona voltea y pronuncia su nombre.

_–¿Zane? _

* * *

Despierta. Estaba en un vehículo en camino a la central eléctrica, y Pixal acomodaba un cada parte disfuncional de su cuerpo, en busqueda de repararlo.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el ninja con curiosidad

–No te muevas –ordenó la androide –Tienes un sistema obsoleto y he tratado de reparar los daños en tu sistema

–Debería agradecerte por ello –Zane sonrió con gratitud

–Es una de mis funciones principales –dijo la androide mientras seguía reparando –la gratitud no es requerida

Una zona desconocida se activa. En el pecho de Zane, un disco brillante aparece en el campo de visión de la androide.

–Tu funte de poder es... una tecnología que no conozco

Pixal toca el objeto brillante que tenía localizado Zane en el lugar que podría ser un corazón. Provocando un corto circuito, alejando a la androide del ninja.

–lo lamento, te causé dolor –dijo la androide –Solo quería saber qué es lo que te mueve

–Todos somos diferentes, pero, yo no me siento de ese modo–Zane miraba a la androide con una sonrisa, acercandola tomandola de las manos

–Yo no soy diferente –Pixal da un paso atrás mirandolo de forma monótoma –Soy Pixal, la asistente primaria interactiva, externa. Y tu reparación está completa.

* * *

Lloyd corria junto a su padre por el desierto hasta llegar a un fósil de dragón.

–El simbolo del samurai –Lloyd da click a un botón para abrir una entrada secreta. Bajaron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a un alamacén de automoviles y diferentes tipos de armas.

–Wow, creo que debí ser un samurai –dijo el ninja verde mirando todas esas cosas

Garmadon quita la manta que cubría un vehículo de los que estaban en el almacén, pero al verlo, exclama con disguto:

–¿Por qué todo tiene que tener tantas armas? –Preguntó el sensei con exasperacion

–Lo dice el hombre que tenía cuatro brazos para poseer las armas doradas –Lloyd alzó la cabeza mientras se dirigía al vehículo

–Ja, ja, ja –rió con sarcasmo –Ay no puede ser...

Lloyd abre la compuerta que da al interior del vehículo dispuesto a conducirlo, pero su padre lo detiene.

–Dije que no pelearía –Garmadon sonreía –no que no... conduciría

* * *

Sara caminaba por el bosque hasta llegar a un oscuro rincón donde las luces de las luciernagas iluminaban todo, y personas vivían en cuevas.

–Hermana –Sawako, la lider de los elfos y ninfas le sonreía –es bueno saber que estás bien

Sara observa a los habitantes de aquel lugar, formulando preguntas en la mente de la ninja.

–¿Todos están bien? –Preguntó

–Desde que Jazz dejó la maldad, la magia oscura sobre estas personas se disipó y pudieron despertar –Sawako sonrió con alegría al ver a su hermana –¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Me gustaría hablarlo en privado –dijo la rubia mirando a la ninfa con recelo

–Bien –Sawako asintió con la cabeza a pesar de sentir un aura pesado. Caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva con suficiente iluminación y con la apariencia de ser como una pequeña casa –¿Sucede algo? Te ves tensa

–Me gustaría saber algunas cosas –dijo la ninja de plata con una sonrisa amarga –empecemos con las clases de historia. Me dijiste que existen cuatro tipos de raza, la humana, los brujos, elfos, y ángeles

–Exacto –dijo la ninfa con una sonirisa –solo son éstos los que hay

–Pero puede haber variedad de razas dentro de estas ¿verdad? –Preguntó la ninja –como en nuestro caso, hay personas rubias, pelirrojas o morenas.

Sawako ladeó la cabeza mirando a su hermana sin entender su punto.

–¿a qué quieres llegar? –Preguntó

–Un ángel me atacó esta tarde –dijo Sara con exasperación –pero no cualquiera, era un ángel con alas de fuego

Sawako miró a su hermana con seriedad como si aquello no fuera de lo más nuevo.

–Un condenado –contestó simplemente –un ángel caido. Supongo que nunca le viste el rostro.

–¿Conoces a ese ángel? –Preguntó la ninja con curiosidad

–Claro que lo conozco –contestó la ninfa –un irreverente, insensato, engreido y simpático ángel caido

Sara parpadeó varias veces sin saber cómo procesar lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Espera –abrió la boca, y la cerró –¿Es un chico?

Sawako, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Por supuesto, querida ¿pensabas que se trataba de Jazz? –Sawako sonrió –un condenado es un ángel exiliado. Jazz no puede ser una condenada porque ella no nació en el reino de los cielos. Ella es una terricola decendiente de una linea ángelical. En cambio, este chico, es un traidor a su raza, o así lo consideran a él.

La ninfa se acerca a una pequeña cocina para preparar un té.

–Generalmente es un chico que viene de vez en cuando a visitarme, es agradable, pero él lleva más tiempo viviendo que yo –Sawako le ofrece té a Sara para despues sentarse en un sillón cerca de ella –ella conoció a nuestros abuelos, es de la época en que el maestro del spinjitzu vivía en la tierra. Se cree que él traicionó al maestro por una meta más oscura, pero si me preguntas, nadie le ha visto el rostro.

Sara tomó del té lentamente para despues mirar a la ninfa.

–Pero ¿Por qué me habrá atacado en la tarde?

Sara alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

–Puede que lo hayas mal interpretado –respondio la ninfa –puede que él solo quería ayudar y mal interpretaste sus acciones, así es él.

* * *

Los chicos alzaron la mirada al enorme edificio resguardado y vigilado por docenas de nindroides.

Un relampago ilumina en la oscuridad y un rayo cae a una poste, espantando a Pixal.

–Deben estar vigilando el núcleo con el fin de no dejarnos pasar –Nya miraba el edificio con nerviosismo –No podremos vencerlos a todos

–¿o sea que actuaremos como ninjas, por fin? –Jay comenzó a gritar con entusiasmo

–Yo me quedaré –Pixal miró a Zane –no sirvo para el sigilo, y pueden detecarme

–Cuidate mucho –Zane la tomó de los hombros –Y no busques problemas... te veré despues

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aquí jazz reportandose**

**Tengo un resfriado de los mil demonios y, además, me dio temperatura en todo el día**

**No fue hasta que me di un baño de agua fresca y se me quitó junto con el dolor de cabeza (santo remedio)**

**No me verán dentro de dos semanas, empezando con esta que viene, ya que vienen las vacaciones en México y pasaré mi tiempo libre con mi familia y novio**

**Oh sí**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? -3- aguados**

**jajaja no se crean, pero es verdad. No voy a actualizar. Tengo que estudiar, ya que esta semana tuve examenes pero me falta hacer uno que es para la Universidad y otro de ingles**

**Deseenme suerte (cruza los dedos) **

**¡Los quiero! ¡Besitos! *3* **

**chao**


	8. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

Nadie sabía como lograrlo. Todo estaba completamente vigilado, y ningun nindroide le daría el paso a esos ninjas.

–Ya valimos –dijo Jay en tono cantadito –es todo, lo intentamos, no lo logramos, fallamos, así que ya vámonos

–Las posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas –dijo Zane en voz alta mirando a sus compañeros –aun así, no hay que perder la esperanza

–¿Ya nos podemos ir? –Volvió a insistir el ninja azul mientras se infiltraban en el –no creo que nos extrañen...

–No seas llorón –insistió Cole –todo estará bien, solo manten... –un nindroide pasa a un lado de ellos, y los ninjas se pusieron las capuchas –olvidenlo

* * *

Sara bajaba las escaleras de una cueva hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida iluminado con una antorcha.

Posa su mano en el objeto y lo baja como una palanca. La pared de roca comenzó a moverse hacia un lado mostrando la cueva misteriosa y sagrada para la gente de aquella extraña tierra.

–Wo... –el lugar que antes en algún momento fue blanco, había perdido todo brillo y color. Rocas bloqueaban las diferentes entradas, y solo una de ellas estaba abierta con ligeros escombros.

La joven ninja tomó un respiro, de su mano mostró una luz plateada que pudiera iluminarle el sendero y comenzó a caminar en aquella cueva que solían decir que siempre se encontraba una respuesta.

Ella en ese momento necesitaba muchas más que solo una.

Así que, con todo el valor del universo puso pie en aquella cueva esperando no perderse y encontrar un final.

* * *

Color rojo, negro, sangre y azul.

El fuego rodeaba aquella cueva, la oscuridad consumia cada rincon que no era iluminado por la luz, la sangre manchada en las paredes y el color azul del fuego llegando a ser intenso.

Una capa oscura cubria el rostro de la persona a pesar de estar en plena luz de una hoguera.

El libro blanco del más allá brillaba en cada rincón de las paginas mientras aquella criatura leía en voz alta un ritual hacia el único objeto que logró sobrevivir a la ultima batalla, la única arma que logró salvarse conservando la sangre de una de las salvadoras de aquel planeta.

El cuchillo de Tania.

* * *

Sara caminaba por el oscuro pasillo con la ayuda de su esfera plateada de luz. Sus ojos se encendían de color plata, observaba cada rincón oscuro de aquel lugar, y comenzó a ver una parte de aquellas cuevas que no se habían visto jamás.

–¿Pero qué es esto? –Las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo. Rostros asustados se veían reflejados en sangre, siluetas de personas fueron marcadas como si esa hubiera sido la intención. Una luz al final de la cueva comenzaba a verse señalando una salida.

O al fin de su busqueda de respuestas.

–_No deberiamos hacer esto _–dijo una voz –_está prohibido ¿recuerdas? _

–_Es la unica solución, debemos volver y cambiar su destino _–una voz femenina habló

–_¡No volveré! ¡No regresaré a ese horrible lugar! ¡Nunca! _–Su voz era más chillona, como el de una niña –_¡Hemos causado demasiados problemas!_

–_¡Uno de ellos murió por nuestra culpa! _–Aquella voz era familiar, pero tampoco se podía ver su rostro –_¡Se fuerte! ¡Reciste un salto más! Solo es cuestion de tiempo de que..._

Silencio. Aquellas sombras miraron en la dirección donde ella se encontraba, llegando a espantar a la joven guerrera.

–_¿Sara? _–dijo aquella voz, tan suave como la seda y tan dulce como la miel –_¿Eres tú?_

Aquellas tres personas se despojaron de sus capas, la luz del fuego en uno de ellos se iluminó en sus alas, pero en los demás, el fuego existía en sus ojos.

–¿Qué rayos? –Sara da un paso atrás con el rostro lleno de miedo –No, no...

Una piedra la hace tropezar, comienza a arrastrarse hacia atrás sintiendo las miradas de aquellos tres extraños seres que la observaban. Sintio una pared de piedra bloquearle el paso, y al mirar hacia el frente, toda visión de aquel extraño lugar desapareció, mostrando solo la silueta oscura de aquella misma sombra mostrando sus alas de fuego.

Sara guardó silencio. Aquel extraño ángel tenía una mascara en el rostro, una antorcha en una de sus manos, y le ofrecio la otra para levantarla del suelo.

La ninja de plata balbuceo esperando que dijera alguna cosa, quizas alguna palabra, pero no sucedio nada. Solo había silencio entre ellos.

–Está bien –la ninja toma la mano del extraño. Se miran fijamente por un rato, pero el ángel de alas de fuego señala un nuevo sendero –. ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya por ahí? –Preguntó con una ceja levantada, y llevando ambas manos a la cintura se negó –. No sin antes saber qué rayos fue eso.

–Fue una visión –la voz era de un chico, joven, y de una voz suave –No muchos de nosotros podemos ver las visiones del futuro en este lugar... generalmente, es un aviso de algún mal augurio.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó la ninja de plata –¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Porque solemos ver cosas que es mejor no ser vistas. –el chico pareció sonreir, y sus ojos de fuego siguieron fijos en los de ella –. Te he estado buscando, Sara. Jazz y Tania me pidieron encontrarte.

–¡¿Jazz y Tania?! –Sara lo mira estupefacta y trata de respirar –¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si Tania está...!

–Existió alguien que la ayudó... un alma que llegó a la cuarta dimensión, lo conoces como Zane, pero de donde vengo, es conocido como el Ninja de Titanio

–¿Cuarta dimensión? –Sara miró al suelo por un instante, y al alzar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos de fuego del ángel –¿Zane murió?

–No tenemos mucho tiempo –el ángel tomo la mano de la ninja y comenzaron a caminar por el oscuro pasadizo –Vámos a saltar. Es la única forma si queremos llegar a tiempo... debemos salvar a tus amigos.

–¿Salvar a mis amigos? –Sara siguió caminando junto a él, hasta que se detuvieron. Era mucha información que procesar, y Sara no estaba entendiendo nada –¿De qué?

El ángel giró, la miró cara a cara y mostro una mirada llena de soledad, y tristeza. No obstante, al tomar la mano de Sara, todo a su alrededor se empezó a distorcionar y los ojos de fuego del chico se cerraron para contener la pena.

–De ellos mismos...

El panorama cambió. Sara se encontraba en la ciudad de Ninjago y lo que le sorprendió ver fue... todo. La ciudad estaba desolada, destruida, esqueletos caminaban por las calles como si fuera algo normal. Había emblemas, graffitis, y en grande, una marca con forma de pentágono donde se encontraba un sol, un relámpago, una montaña y la marca de fuego.

Todos en grande resaltando más que nada al sol. Un sol oscuro, que no irradiaba luz.

–Esta es la ciudad dentro de cinco años. –dijo el ángel soltando la mano de Sara para dejarla ver el cayó al suelo sintiendose más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Giró la cabeza hacia el edificio más grande de la ciudad de Industrias Borg, y en lo alto estaba un traje... un traje de Samurai colgando de un cable metálico. Pertenecía a Nya... porque ella estaba dentro de aquel traje –. Tus amigos fueron consumidos por la oscuridad... a tal grado de matar a sus compañeros –señala a otros cuerpos –y familiares –Eran los cadaveres del sensei Wu, Garmadon y Misako. Parecían tener no más de unos días, porque estaban en descomposición.

Sara apretó su traje con fuerza y comenzó a dejar correr el llanto.

El ángel solo la miró, ella sentía su mirada desde aquel ángulo, y mirando de nuevo al ángel, ella preguntó:

–¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó?

El ángel no respondió. Guardó silemcio por unos segundos, pero no obstante en un suspiro respondió:

–Fuiste tú, hace cinco años cambiaste un acontecimiento que no debia ser manipulado –inhaló –salvaste al ninja verde de algo doloroso... pero el precio lo pagamos todos. Es por eso que te traje aquí, para cambiar el futuro... saltando de fecha en fecha para encontrar el punto donde despiertas.

–¿Despertar? –Sara ladeó la cabeza –¿De qué?

–De un sueño que te hace saltar a otra época... a otro mundo.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la demora pero tengo una buena razón.**

**En primera, estoy graduada de la preparatoria. Sí mis amores, estuve todos estos meses batallando para examenes a la Universidad y CREANME que no fue sencillo. Me la pase estudiamdo casi todos los días.**

**En unos días sera mi graduación y la ceremonia, y volvere con un capítulo lleno de sorpresas.**

**Oh sí, vengo a joder a los ninjas... muajajajaja**

**Este capitulo ya lo tenía avanzado desde creo que Enero... pero como todavía no tenía una idea central o específica para la historia, la pausé.**

**Lo que me dio una idea fue un juego de play que mi papá jugó hoy, y yo con cara de *-* ¡SI! ¡YA SE LO QUE VOY A HACER! ¡SI!**

**Ahora, yo se que había muchos chicos que esperaban el regreso de Tania y Jazz... Pues ¿Qué creen? Apareceran. De nuevo :3 jeje**

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y les invito a leerme en otra página conocida como Wattpad... mi nombre ahí es LightningFair**

**Y bueno, los dejo, aunque pensaba darle un ultimo mensaje a Yasmín.**

**Querida, se que pedias a gritos tu capítulo y aquí está, a veces cuando leia tus mensajes era el martir porque no podía responderte NADA enserio, literalmente por no tener usuario aquí en FF me complicabas la vida, porque por más que quisiera decirte... "¡ESTOY EN EXAMENES, JODER!" no podía :3 pero ahora que ya salí de la escuela, podré escribir casi todos los días, y digo casi porque aparte creo que ire a clases de ingles intensivo, y jugare Destiny, hablare con mi novio y aparte escribire otras historias en otra página. **

**Bueno, considerando que es viernes, es posible que vuelva a mi rutina de los fines de semana. Prometo que para el domingo ya tengo algo, y sino, a más tardar el Lunes. Porque de verdad se me ha prendido el foco y estoy así *-***

**Bueno, los dejo, cuidense mucho y pues...**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un besito? ¿No?**

**Bueno... u.u**

**¡Chao chao!**


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

Risas siniestras se escucharon al fondo de aquella ciudad desierta, luces de color rojo comenzaron a verse por todas partes seguidas de las carcajadas.

–Hey, Kai, deja algo para mi. –una persona corria lejos de aquellos dos ninjas, pero el ninja del rayo apuntó directamente al civil y un rayo lo atravezó en un instante.

–¿Pero que rayos hiciste? –Preguntó el ninja con molestia golpeando a su compañero en el hombro –. Lo quería incinerar.

–Lloyd dijo que nada de juegos. –dijo el ninja azul acercando su rostro de forma retadora a Kai –. Además, me dejó a cargo esta vez y tienes que seguir mis ordenes.

–¿Disculpa? –Kai lo empujó –. Soy el ninja de fuego, y el fuego no le hace caso a nadie.

Una niña corrió hacia otra esquina intentando llegar al edificio más proximo, pero sintió la presencia de dos personas en el mismo punto, y al voltear, vio dos pares de ojos rojos observandola con sed de sangre.

–¡Pequeña, cuidado! –Sara saltó con su mascara puesta para golpear a ambos ninjas de una patada. El ángel que la acompañaba intervino lanzando dos bolas de fuego similares a las de Kai; pero éste al verle su rostrose tensó y comenzó a gruiñir.

–Vaya, vaya, pero parese ser que la avesita se dignó en aparecer –Kai muestra dos puños de fuego dispuesto a pelear –Y trajo consigo a una nueva ninja.

–¿Nueva ninja? –Sara mira al Ángel de reojo y despues se fijó en Kai –¿Cómo que nueva ninja?

–Sara hace cinco años murió peleando contra el más grande ninja de todos –una sonrisa ladina aparece en el rostro de Jay –Lloyd.

Sara lleva una mano al pecho y mira de soslayo al ángel. En cuanto este noto la tensión, se limitó a no mirarle, pero Sara actuó más rápido, y apuntó a los chicos con una de sus manos.

–¿Y dónde está el cuerpo? –Preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

–En una cámara criogénica –respondió Jay –. Lloyd amaba tanto a Sara que haberla matado fue un precio muy caro para él. Así que, en cuanto su cuerpo careció de vida obligó a Zane y a Nya a hacer una cámara criogenica donde Sara permanecería intacta por siempre.

La niña se escondió detrás de la joven con miedo. Sara la abrazó ligeramente y le pidió con señas que corriera lejos de ahí. La pequeña niña obedeció y solo quedaron ellos cuatro en la calle. Sara siguió observandolos y solo hizo una ultima pregunta.

–¿Qué les pasó?

Los ninjas se miraraon el uno al otro encogiendose de hombros sin saber que responder. No obstante, Sara muestra una luz plateada en su mano y la lanza hacia ellos para segarlos por completo.

–¡Maldición! –Kai y Jay comenzaron a toser por el polvo plateado y en cuanto se disipó, ambos intercambiaron miradas diciendo un mensaje que solo ellos dos lograrían entender.

* * *

Sara apareció en un edificio lejano junto con el ángel y ella le espetó empujandolo con fuerza.

–¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¡Explicame! –El ángel se inmutó a hablar, y ella lo volvió a empujar –¡¿Qué quisieron decir con que mori?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! ¡Dame una explicasión coherente!

–Tu moriste hace cinco años queriendo corregir tu error –dijo el ángel en voz baja –. Un accidente sucedió con Lloyd, quien despertó un lado oscuro quefue provocado por algo que desconozco. Solo sabemos que el cambio lo provocaste tú, y ahora los ninjas más poderosos se volvieron en contra de los cuatro mundos.

–¿Sabemos? –Sara alzó una ceja –¿Quién más es parte de esto?

El ángel suspiró y miró al cielo. En lo alto vio un alcohón y al verse mutuamente, pareció que pudieron sonreir.

–Te enseñaré –tomó la mano de la chica sin dejar de sonreir –. Preparate.

Y volvieron a saltar.

* * *

El edificio de Indistrias Borg estaba más que destruido en el interior. Un chico de cabello rubio vestia con un traje oscuro similar a los ninjas, pero su traje era purpura con toques negros.

–Hemos detectado a un nuevo ninja, señor –dijo Kai en voz alta y con seriedad –con el poder del polvillo plateado... posiblemente pariente de Sara.

–Sara nunca tuvo hijos –el ninja giró para ver a la cara a dos de sus más fieles seguidores sin sonreir ni un poco –. Sea quien sea es un impostor y no permitiré que se burlen de ella. Encuentren a ese ninja y traiganlo ante mi.

–¿Ahora mismo? –Un ninja de cabello oscuro y grandes musculos caminaba sin camisa y solo con un pantalón tomando con un brazo un delicioso pastel –. Estoy digiriendo.

–¡Vayan! –Un aura oscura rodeó al ninja dorado y ellos con un asentimiento comenzaron a correr hacia la salida poniendose su traje.

Mientras tanto el ninja dorado seguía observando, fijamente y sin perder de vista ni el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

En cuanto el panorama cambió, ella notó que se encontraban en un bosque. Giró sobre su lugar para verlo con más detalle y le parecio que de algun modo le era muy familiar.

–Por aquí –el ángel siguio caminando por el lugar asombrosamente verde, y Sara lo siguió. Pasaron por varios arbustos y árboles gigantes, hasta llegar donde ella supuso que irian directamente.

A su hogar.

–¿Pero qué...? –Ninfas, brujos y ángeles de todo tipo caminaban entre ellos. Algunos discutían y otros simplemente miraban a todo mundo desde una esquina.

Sara agrandó los ojos al ver a Azul, y a las demás lideres del consejo: y en cuanto vieron a Sara, ambas callaron.

–¿Sky, qué es esto? –Preguntó la hermosa ángel a ver a Sara caminar a su lado –¿Qué rayos hicis...?

–Ahora no, Azul –dijo el ángel llevando una mano hacia la chica –. Lo hablaremos despues.

Cada una de las intrgrantes miraron a Sara con asombro y temor. No obstante siguieron a los dos chicos hasta llegar a una cámara subterranea donde solo una antorcha iluminaba el sendero y en el fondo se escuchaban voces.

–No deberiamos hacer esto–dijo una voz serena que hacia eco en la oscuridad–está prohibido ¿recuerdas?

–Es la unica solución, debemos volver y cambiar su destino–una voz femenina habló, esta vez era más segura que la anterior.

–¡No volveré! ¡No regresaré a ese horrible lugar! ¡Nunca! –Su voz era más chillona, como el de una niña –¡Hemos causado demasiados problemas!

–¡Uno de ellos murió por nuestra culpa!–Aquella voz era familiar, pero tampoco se podía ver su rostro –¡Se fuerte! ¡Reciste un salto más! Solo es cuestion de tiempo de que...

Silencio. Aquellas sombras miraron en la dirección donde ella se encontraba, llegando a espantar a la joven guerrera.

–¿Sara?–dijo aquella voz, tan suave como la seda y tan dulce como la miel –¿Eres tú?

El ángel se quitó del camino para que Sara pudiera ver a las tres personas que tenia en frente suyo. Las tres se quitaron las capas que les cubrian el rostro para poder verde bajo la luz de las alas que reflejaban los dos ángeles.

Sara solo agrandó los ojos, y desde su llegada a aquel mundo, la felicidad la inundó.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Les dije que tendria un nuevo capitulo**

**Jazz siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, cumple sus promesas... tarde o temprano.**

**Y como practicamente fueron dos capítulos en una semana, en la siguiente ya subire normal, quiero decir, subiré UNA. **

**Espero que les esté gustando, habrá más sorpresas, demasiadas...**

**Bueno, cuidense mucho, los y las quiero. No se olviden de dejar un comentario, son gratis.**

**Ahora sí, am... ¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

_**Hace cinco años...**_

Dos luces de color dorado y plata resplandecían en el campo de batalla. Los edificios estaban destruidos, y dos ninjas peleaban el uno contra el otro.

—¡Lloyd! —Un látigo proviniente de la chica de cabellos dorados y traje plateado apareció en el brazo del ninja dorado, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por resistir —¡Reacciona! ¡Es un maleficio!

Lloyd, quien tenía los ojos rojos tiró del latigo con tanta fuerza que provocó que la joven ninja desapareciera, convirtiendose en humo y de ese modo, esquivó el ataque del ninja.

—¡Deja de huir, impostora! —Lloyd irradiaba ira —¡No eres el ninja dorado! ¡El único capaz de poseer otros elementos soy yo!

Lanza un rayo en dirección al lugar donde la niebla se juntaba para crear un cuerpo, materializandolo y electrocutando a la joven chica que trataba de defenderse.

Sara miró a todas partes. Nya estaba en el suelo, los chicos estaban inconcientes y lo único que quedaba en aquel lugar era ella junto con el ninja dorado.

—No lo entiendes —Sara se había levantado del suelo y miró al ninja con suplica —No existe otro ninjan dorado... tal y como tu dominas el poder de los cuatro elementos y el poder del maestro del spinjitzu yo poseo el poder ancestral, un poder similar al de tu abuelo. Tu y yo completamos el circulo del ying y yang... desde el momento en que fui elegida como la ninja de plata.

—Tu poder es el aire —ataco el ninja dorado lanzando una bola de luz el cual fue esquivado facilmente —No existe tal cosa del ninja de plata, maestro del poder del poder plateado, maestra de los elementos.

—¡Deberias escucharme! —Sara llevó ambas manos a su cabeza concentrandose en la mente de Lloyd para corromperla y hacerle entrar en razón —Puedo leerte, puedo saber lo que piensas... solo escucha, ve lo que te quiero mostrar.

Lloyd llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y trató de olvidar. Trató de ignorar cada detalle que se le mostraba y en cuanto el poder de la mente lo sacó de sus casillas, creó una onda de poder dorado empujando lejos a la ninja,

—Tu eres una anomalía —fue su respuesta —y debes ser exterminada, como todos los demás que estorban a mi causa.

Sara al alzar la vista desde el suelo, vió una ráfaga de luz que iba directo a su cuerpo. No habia modo de esquivarlo, tarde o temprano sabía que ese momento llegaria, y en cuanto el dolor comenzó, en cuestion de un momento se apagó.

Al igual que toda luz.

**...oOo...**

_La vida había sido un infierno. Las sombras inundaban cada parte de la ciudad, al igual que la sangre y la melancolía. _

_Todos los héroes que siguieron el camino de la luz, yacían sin vida colgando sus cuerpos._

_El chico que alguna vez había sido el héroe de una historia cambió de papel, como era su deseo desde niño_

_¿Ahora que podrá hacer aquel ser que alguna vez en la tierra otorgó luz?_

_¿Qué prosigue en el momento que la luz de vuelve oscuridad?_

**...oOo...**

En cuanto la híbrida pudo ver los ojos verdes de la chica, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Sí, era ella, de nuevo, viendo a la joven niña que las ayudó muchas veces viva y sonriendo. Una chica que miraba todo con grandes ojos de asombro pero aquella vez era de confusión.

Confusión por no entnder nada de lo sucedido, confusión porque habia gente en la habitación que había muerto ante sus ojos.

—Tania, saluda —la híbrida miró de reojo a la joven bruja y esta, despertando de su transe, con un movimiento leve de manos sonrió.

—Hola Sara...

La ninja de plata miró a todos los presentes con confusión. Al primero en observar fue al ángel misterioso que la había llevado hasta allá, luego fue a Tania, y de ahí se brincó a Jazz. Sus ojos pasaron sobre su hermana, quien parecía a punto de caer a romper a llorar. Los demás eran los líderes de los otros mundos, quienes apenas recordaba.

No obstante, rostros nuevos se empezaron a juntar.

—¿Quienes son ellos? —Sara miro a cada uno de los presentes, pero su vista se fijó en la ninja con traje naranja.

Ésta dio unos pasos al frente para ser vista, y en cuanto se quitó la mascara, Sara no hizo más que alzar una ceja.

—Hola, Sara —saludó la ninja con una sonrisa —Soy Skylar, y la ninja del poder elemental del ambar...

* * *

Sara siguió observando, a cada uno de los presentes, mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué rayos? —Fue su única expresión. Tania miró de soslayo a Jazz y viceversa para despues caer en Sky, el ángel que llevó a Sara.

—¿No me recuerdas? —Preguntó Skylar con ligera preocupación.

—Claro que no —admitió la ninja —Jamás en mi vida te había visto.

—¡Sky! —Tania explotó —¡¿Por qué rayos trajiste a Sara de hace cinco años?!

—De todas formas irian a buscarla —se defendió el chico —. Llevo miles de años sabiendo y conociendo sobre la psicología humana. A fin de cuentas irian al mismo punto. Buscar a la principal culpable de todo esto y cambiar el destino.

—Sara no recuerda a Skylar porque trajiste a la Sara que aun no pasaba por ciertas partes de la época donde se relaciona con ella —Jazz llevó una mano al hombro de Tania para tranquilizarla —es lo más lógico. Hasta tu cerebro de rata lograría entenderlo.

—¡pero está prohibido! —Tania reafirmó aquel punto —¡Sawako lo dijo! No podemos saltar de época en época hasta caer donde mismo. Lo hemos intentado, cientos de veces, pero sigue siendo lo mismo.

—Esperen —Sara alzó una mano para que se detuvieran —¿Esta no es la primera vez?

Tania fijó su mirada en Sara y estaba dispuesta a hablar, no obstante, Jazz la interrumpió y fue ella la primera en charlar.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que alguien conocido le explique la historia? —La híbrida fijó du vista en la oscuridad a espaldas de la chica.

Pasos metálicos y pesados comenzaron a escucharse. Unos ojos digitalizados se iluminaron de un color azul artificial, y estaban centrados en la joven ninja.

—Es un gusto verte, Sara —una sonrisa apareció en el robot —. Deberss venir conmigo... este no es el lugar para dar respuestas, pero te prometo que tratare dartelas, ahora mismo, el deseo de Jazz y Tania es que las dejes solas. Yo soy tu amigo, y como tu lo hacías antes, te apoyaré en lo que sea.

Sara estaba callada, afligida y sin poder respirar.

El cuerpo de aquel robot era completamente hecho de titaneo, era metal reflejado por la luz de las antorchas y Sara en un susurro, solo pudo decir su nombre.

—_Zane..._

* * *

**Hola a todos. Se que de nuevo es muy temprano para un nuevo capítulo, pero tenía que actualizar pronto.**

**Ando super inspirada.**

**Espero poder saber algo de ustedes y de ese modo leerlos tambien para saber lo que piensan de esta historia.**

**Supongo que eso es todo. Saludos a los chicos Colombianos, venezolanos, chilenos y Mexicanos.**

**Si hay algún lector de otro país hagalo saber y presentece. Yo los recibire de brazos abiertos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

Sara caminó hacia donde Zane le indicara. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los ojos que irradiaban luz del nindroide. Ella solo lo seguía de cerca en un camino donde no había antorchas que iluminaban. No obstante, al llegar a una puerta, se ilumina de luz y al entrar Zane seguido de Sara, ésta se da cuenta que solo es una habitación.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo el nindroide mientras caminaba por el lugar —, te preparare un poco de té.

Sara observó varias maquinas, proyectos y planos en proceso de realizar. Había fotografías de los ninjas juntos y en su mayoría aparecía ella. Pero su mirada quedó fija en un traje. Uno color plata.

—Esta es... —Sara bajó la mirada y la dirigió a Zane —mi habitación.

—Está tal cual como la dejaste hace cinco años —dijo el nindroide en voz baja —, no ha cambiado mucho. De vez en cuando vengo aquí a limpiarlo o a estar solo.

—_**Aunque es difícil estarlo si estoy interconectada a tu procesador central**_—dijo una voz mecanizada de forma muy alta, que de alguna forma sorprendió a Sara y Zane soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Sí, es verdad...

—¿Esa voz es de Pixal? —Preguntó la ninja un poco sorprendida. Cosa que Zane no pasó desapercibida.

—Pixal y yo tuvimos muchos problemas para llegar aquí —dijo el ninja en voz alta mientras preparaba un té —, en cuanto la resurrección del gran tirano tuvimos que hacer muchos sacrificios; y yo me había sacrificado por mis compañeros.

Al terminar, Zane sirvió el té en un vaso y se lo entregó a Sara con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre unos cojines en la posición del loto.

—Aquel chico...—Sara tomó su taza de té y sopló un poco para no quemarse —, el ángel que le llaman por nombre de Sky... me dijo que habías muerto.

—Claro que morí —dijo el nindroide en voz baja mientras seguía observando como la ninja tomaba el té —y me encontré a Tania que podríamos catalogarlo como el limbo, perdida de la misma manera que yo. Pero a diferencia nuestra, yo salí de ahí antes que ella, pero esa vez que la encontré no fue cuando me sacrifiqué. Fue después...

—¿D-Después? —Sara lo miró estupefacta, sin comprender —¿Moriste dos veces?

—Podría decirse —el ninja se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa —, pero aquella vez fue con ayuda para estabilizar mi alma. Sky me ayudó con aquella parte... y Jazz ayudó con el hechizo de resurrección.

—¿Resurrección? —Sara alzó una ceja sin comprender —¿Tuya o de...?

—**_Tania _**—respondió Pixal en voz alta —**_Fue gracias a su regreso por lo cual muchos de nosotros estamos vivos... ella logró ocultarnos._**

—Un hechizo de su madre. Creó un campo de fuerza in detectable en esta parte del bosque y sus cavernas —dijo el nindroide con seriedad mirando a su alrededor —, Jazz y Tania en cuanto se reencontraron ajustaron cuentas volviéndose aliadas de nuevo e iniciando una guerra... que tu encabezaste después.

—¿Yo? —Sara se señaló a si misma con su mano desocupada —¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres la contra-parte de Lloyd —dijo el nindroide en voz alta, con tranquilidad —eres parte del poder que quedó del maestro del spinjitzu. Todos los elementos que Lloyd aun no domina los tienes tú.

—_**Pero antes de saber todo eso, fue cuando cometiste la equivocación. La primera de todas. **_—La voz de Pixal se escuchaba al fondo, pero Zane, estirando su mano y dejando la palma hacia arriba, un holograma de la nindroide apareció —_**Intentaste salvar a Lloyd de un acontecimiento histórico que debía ocurrir justamente en esta precisa época y momento de esta dimensión. Lo hiciste pensando en tus amigos y futuras guerras que podrían evitarse si alterabas esa parte del tiempo... pero lo que sucedió fue todo lo contrario. **_

—Lo supiste desde el primer salto que hiciste —Zane observó la tetera un momento para después dirigir su vista hacia la ninja —, supiste que posiblemente podías cambiar el futuro. Así que decidiste tomarle provecho y saltar al pasado, en la época donde surgió nuestra siguiente lucha con el gran tirano.

—**_Evitaste su resurrección _**—continuó Pixal por él —**_pero no pudiste prevenir lo que pasaría después..._**

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta interrumpiendo la platica de Sara y Zane.

La hibrida los miró con el mismo semblante serio de siempre y ordenó a ambos salir del lugar para reunirse en el centro de la gran cueva, donde la mayoría de los sobrevivientes estaban esperándolos.

* * *

Sara caminó hacia el lugar y punto de reunión encontrándose con muchas caras desconocidas, pero una de ellas mantenía la mirada fija en la ninja.

Aquella chica con el nombre de Skylar no dejaba de observarla como si pidiera con la mirada que prestara atención, ya que Tania estaba en el centro en la posición del loto y en silencio.

—Esta dimensión sigue corrompiéndose... —Figuras horrorosas aparecieron sobre la mente de la bruja, gente desfigurada, un mundo caótico, soledad y sufrimiento —. No podremos mantener a Sara mucho tiempo en esta dimensión... afecta demasiado la continuidad espacio-tiempo.

—Entonces solo es necesario decir la misión... —El ángel que había traído a la rubia a aquel lugar parecía bastante serio. Jazz había girado el rostro para chocar miradas diciendo algo el uno al otro con la mente. Parecía telepatía, pero no lo es.

—Te encargo a Sara. —Pidió el ángel en voz baja y el otro con alas de fuego asintió.

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería a continuación, así que un hombre de segunda edad con ligeras canas en el cabello.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber te lo diré usando mi poder. —El hombre comenzó a mostrar imágenes en la cabeza de la ninja como si se tratara de cortos cinematográficos distorsionados, algunos borrosos pero en su mayoría con algún sentido —. Por cada minuto que pases en nuestra dimensión se volverán horas allá. Ahora mismo han pasado cinco días y la continuidad espacio-tiempo habrá cambiado a como era en el original.

Sara trataba de hacer que se detuviera, balbuceaba cosas incoherentes con preguntas que por cada imagen que pasaba obtenía una respuesta.

No era necesario hacer las preguntas ella misma, aquel maestro elemental las respondía.

—No evites la catástrofe, no importa cuanto poder sea el que acumules; cada uno de nosotros guardamos en ti nuestro poder para mantener a salvo al ninja dorado de esta dimensión...

Tania seguía en el centro haciendo un cántico en voz baja que no era posible apreciar, pero poco a poco que la música avanzaba luces provenientes del cuerpo de cada uno de los presentes parecía ascender por la cueva hasta llegar al cuerpo de Sara, atravesándola.

—Eres... nuestra única esperanza.

La ultima luz salió del cuerpo del hombre atravesando el de Sara con ferocidad.

Sara soltó un grito en voz baja poco después de haber recibido el impacto de aquella esfera extraña de luz.

—Ahora.

En cuanto Sara escuchó aquella orden viniendo de Jazz se tensó. El ángel extraño se agachó y sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de la ninfa en el momento en que una luz de fuego los envolvía a ambos.

Sara podía jurar que al ver aquella distorsión la mayoría de los presentes sonreía; pero lo que pudo apreciar fue cómo la tierra comenzó a temblar y a su paso esta misma comenzó a partirse en dos del techo; dando el paso a la luz del día.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Jazz volvió al fin. **

**Creo que voy a terminar rápido este fic porque de verdad que ya me estoy medio cansando jajaja**

**Es que estoy en la Universidad (yuju, es un desastre) y estuve desde las vacaciones ocupada en otra página llamada Wattpad.**

**Me encontrarán como: LightningFair**

**Tengo FioLee e historias de fantasía y suspenso para todos.**

**Fuera de eso creo que me despido, ya había avanzado este cap hace muchos siglos pero nunca lo terminé y se me hizo una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.**

**Bueno, los dejo. Cuidense mucho y de verdad, enserio, comenten chicos. **

**Jazz merece un review después de tantos años de desaparición (Maldita school).**

**¡Chao chao! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
